A Destined Paradox
by HesterPrynne2539
Summary: The story takes place during the war.Hermione and Fleur fall in love but they must also endure the war. Their love is tested and challenged on many levels.*Fixed some errors in format*
1. Chapter 1:Letting go and Moving On

Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter this is my disclaimer. This is only for entertainment so on and so on. Ok so beside that, this is my first time writing fan fiction. I love Hermione and Fleur so I decided to write about them. Just a note about my style of writing, yes this is a love story but I don't really like to get to all the love stuff right away. I love building up to it. So you're going to have to be patient with me but believe me I will make it worth your wait. Review, don't be shy on me and don't hold back I am not scared if you tell me my story is bad. I am not expecting it to be everybody's cup of tea haha. Yes this chapter is long, sorry it's a slow starting story and I want to make sure I get setting of the story right.

A Destined Paradox

**Chapter 1: Letting go and Moving On**

As Hermione sat on her bed she looked around her room. She was getting a last look at it, a last feel of it.

She knew it was going to be a very long time before she would be able to return to her room. She stared at her books.

The books she had collected over the years. She sniffed and smiled, while she thought of all the solutions her books had taught her in order to help Harry, Ron, and herself. She knew very well they would not have made it far without her or her books.

Then her eyes lingered to her photographs on the wall. She had collected those over the years too, her eyes stopped on the first picture she ever took with Harry and Ron. They were so small so little, she smiled at this, who would have known that three misfits were the ones leading the war against Lord Voldemort.

Hermione certainly did not know this when this picture was taken. Although she was almost killed by a troll, saved Ron from Devil's Snare, solved a potion riddle for Harry in order for him to come face to face with Voldemort himself, and don't forget helped sneak away a dragon from Hogwarts named Norbert.

She chuckled wearily to those memories although a part of her back then knew she would never lead a normal life because of her friendship with Harry Potter, another part of her hoped somehow things would be normal.

She skimmed the rest of her photos, all from her years in Hogwarts. There was some of everything, even one of Viktor Krum and of course of the Weasley family. All her photos were moving, they were waving at her and smiling as if nothing was wrong but of course this wasn't true, not even during the time the photos were taken.

There were also the gold and red colors among her pictures. The colors that represented her bravery and loyalty so well especially in the upcoming moments, she was indeed a Gryffindor beside her very apparent Ravenclaw trait.

Then Hermione's eyes found a picture of her and her parents. That is when her eyes started to tear up. She was going to have to sacrifice them, for the time being, for the greater good.

A part of her did not want too, but she had too for their own safety and this also meant erasing their memories of her. She did not know how she would be able to live with the guilt if her parents were caught and tutored to death just because they were her parents. It's better if they didn't even know they had a daughter and safer.

Hermione was then awakened from her reminiscing by a sudden knock on her door.

"Sweetheart, tea is ready," said Mrs. Granger popping her head inside the room.

"Alright mom, I will be down in a second," said Hermione trying to hide her melancholy with a forced smile.

Mrs. Granger let the rest of herself in, "Is everything ok, sweetheart?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, mom." Mrs. Granger tilted her head observing her daughter. She is her mother of course she knew something was wrong but she decided not to press on.

"Ok. Well your father and I are down stairs watching the news. Come down when you're ready," she smiled at her daughter and started to walk out.

"Mom, wait!" said Hermione suddenly.

"Yes?" Hermione gave her another wearily smile. "I love you mom. I love you and dad….I'll be down in a moment."

Mrs. Granger looked at Hermione strangely, "We love you too, sweetheart."

With that said Mrs. Granger closed the door behind her. Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took one last look at her room. She then opened her small beaded purse which she had cast Undetectable Extension Charm.

Hermione checked if she had packed everything she needed. She then checked her watch. A member of The Order of Phoenix was going to meet her outside of her house in a few minutes.

She let out a long sigh and then took a deep breath. She then walked over to her desk and grabbed her wand.

"I dread doing this," she told herself dejectedly but she knew she was making the best decision for them.

She walked over to her door and put her hand on the handle and stayed frozen for a moment contemplating wither or not she should look back. She turned the knob and walked out into the hallway silently.

* * *

><p>Hermione's parents were indeed in their living room watching the news.<p>

"Is Hermione coming down," asked Mr. Granger.

"She said she would be down in a moment….I think something is bothering her. She just needs a moment to herself," said Mrs. Granger.

"Alright then," he said sipping on his tea keeping his eyes glued to the television which was on the news cast and covering a story on how beautiful Australia was.

Hermione swallowed hard, she pointed out her wand at her parents. "Australia seems lovely doesn't it," said Mr. Granger to his wife, "We must visit it soon."

"Obliviate," whispered Hermione.

For a moment her parents became silent and Hermione's wand looked as if something was sipping into it, which looked like a bluish mist.

Slowly the memory of Hermione they had started to slip away along with the physical memories of her they had, like photos, paintings of her childhood, anything that had her name and etc.

Hermione had made sure that her parent's names where changed and that they would have the desire to move to Australia.

With that Hermione sneaked out of her house but before leaving she silently promised her parents that she would return for them where ever they are and give them back their daughter….if she survives.

"At least if I die, you won't be heartbroken because you won't even know I exist," she whispered to them before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione closed the door behind her. It was about to rain, so she zipped up her coat.<p>

She walked out into the street wondering where the member of The Order of Phoenix is. When she had contacted Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley that she would be leaving her house soon, they told her they would find somebody to escort her but at the time they didn't know who because all of the members were extremely busy.

"_You will be staying with whatever member comes to get you," explained Mrs. Weasley. _

"_It is far too dangerous right now for all of us to be untied often. We do not want the Death Eaters to figure out where we meet or when we meet. This keeps them guessing on how much we know and how much we plan. This member will let you in on everything as soon as you're untied with him or her. It is far too dangerous to explain through here," said Mrs. Weasley through the fire Hermione had created, just the way Sirius use to contact Harry. _

"_Alright, but why can't I just stay at the Burrow," asked Hermione. _

"_Your being looked for too Hermione," broke in Mr. Weasley. _

"_Remember you are part of the Golden Trio it is better to keep all of you separated until we make the Burrow safe enough. Shacklebolt is trying to get the Ministry to protect the Burrow; with those defenses the Death Eaters will stand back…until," but Mr. Weasley stopped as if he had said too much. _

"_Until what?" asked Hermione with a worried tone. _

"_Like I said you will be informed Hermione it's far too dangerous here," ended Mr. Weasley. _

"_We will be reunited soon darling," interrupted Mrs. Weasley. _

"_We all must have patience," Mrs. Weasley said lovingly. _

"_I will see you all soon then, hopefully. Please, take care and say hello to Ron for me," ended Hermione_.

That was the last things Hermione was told and instructed to do before leaving her house.

_Did I tell them the right date?_ thought Hermione as she walked out into the street looking around in front of her but she could see nobody.

"Ugh-hm," said a voice behind her. Hermione turned around quickly and tightened her grip around her wand.

"'Ermione bonjour," Fleur walked up to her holding out her hand.

Hermione couldn't hide her look of shock but she lessened the grip on her wand.

"You were not expecting me," smiled Fleur still holding out her hand for Hermione to take and shake.

Hermione finally snapped out of her shock, "No I wasn't to be honest…sorry I didn't mean to be rude."

Hermione quickly took Fleur's hand and shook it but then was caught off guard when she then leaned in and gave her a kiss on each cheek. _Oh yeah she's French _thought Hermione.

"You looked like you were deep in thought. I did not want to interrupt," said Fleur while she pulled away from Hermione and her hand too.

"I was wondering if the Order had forgotten that I was suppose to leave today," Hermione was scowling at her but then she realized they were still standing in front of her house.

"Can we start walking please," Hermione said while looking at her house with a gloomy look in her eyes and putting her wand inside her coat. Fleur only nodded and started walking down the street with Hermione.

"You also looked sad, seemed like you needed a moment. I was giving you space," Fleur turned to look at Hermione and she was right Hermione still had that miserable look in her eyes.

Hermione let out a sigh. She was never really close to Fleur nor had really gotten to get to know her. She only had her judgments of her which were, of course, like many other girls judgments of her, she was a snob, rich, shallow, and "somewhat" talented witch that was a quarter-Veela.

Although many girls did not admit this but she was stunningly beautiful with long sliver blonde hair and deep blue eyes with a perfect smile, great posture, and slim tall figure. Fleur also seemed to emanate a faint, silvery glow.

Hermione also thought of her as demanding and a complainer, but then she realized sometimes people thought the same about her but people thought this of them because of different aspects.

Hermione glanced over to Fleur. She realized she was going to have to get along with her since she was going to stay with her for awhile until further instructions.

"I…I had to erase my parents…memories…of…me," Hermione realized that was very hard to say and even blinked back tears.

Fleur stopped walking.

Hermione followed her lead and stopped walking too, a little further then Fleur but Hermione did not turn to look at Fleur. She hardly knew her and she did not want her to see her cry.

Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder as a mean of comfort but respecting her privacy by not asking her to turn around.

"I am sorry. That must have been very hard," and she meant it. She would be heartbroken too if she had to do the same thing.

Hermione nodded, still giving Fleur her back, "Thank you…for understanding." A silent tear ran down Hermione's face, that "thank you" had a double meaning.

"Let's stop to get tea before we go back to my house," Fleur took her hand from Hermione's shoulder not yet walking next to her in case she needed time to readjust.

"I was told they told you that you were staying with me for a time being." Fleur now walked next to Hermione and was now looking at her waiting for a response.

"Yes, I was informed," replied Hermione who had gotten her composure back from that brief moment of weakness.

"Merveilleux, now let's get that cup of tea." Fleur then turned to look around the neighborhood they needed a place to hide where they could apparate.

"Over there," Hermione read Fleur's mind and pointed to a small alley. "There is an alley where we can hide and apparate. That is what you were looking for right?"

Fleur looked at Hermione for a moment, "Err oui," Fleur was a bit shocked and could not hide the shocked look on her face.

Hermione chuckled, "I didn't expect you to know this neighborhood," this amused Hermione she couldn't help but smile at Fleur's cluelessness of the neighborhood.

It amused her but in a good way. She couldn't help but to think it was actually cute to see confident Fleur in a setting that she is not use too. Fleur smiled at Hermione.

"Sorry, as your protector,' Fleur laid her hand over her coat where she was hiding her wand, "I should have studied the neighborhood before hand. But I was extremely busy at Gringotts. The war is affecting everything these days….even the muggle world"

Hermione nodded, she knew this was very true. Even muggles were being murdered.

They had turned into the small alley. "You no longer have the trace. You can apparate by yourself non," asked Fleur. "Yes of course…but where exactly are we going? Where is your house, Fleur?"

"I live in London of course," Fleur smiled.

"I can see you kept your promise and improved on your English," Hermione could not help but tease her. Fleur use to have a very strong French accent and it was very clear that Fleur had improved her English.

"I had to improve it,' smiled Fleur "I am surrounded by the English both at work and now my social life."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Although her sadness was still apparent in her expressions for the day's events, at least she had someone to distract her from her melancholy.

She was starting to have second thoughts about Fleur. _She's not that bad after all or maybe she just matured or maybe we both did _wondered Hermione.

"Ugh-hm, so off to London non?" Yet again Hermione got lost in her thoughts and yet again did Fleur had to interrupt her thoughts.

"I never thought 'Ermione 'Ranger day dreamed so much," now it was Fleur's turn to tease her.

"I'm sorry it's been a long day," sighed Hermione with slight chuckle.

"Well let's go get that cup of tea non?" Hermione nodded,

"Uhhh can I just hold your hand and you apparate us? I don't know exactly where in London we're going." Fleur stared at Hermione for a quick moment then nodded and got a hold of her hand and apparated.

* * *

><p>BANG! Fleur had apparated into a dark London alley. It was already late in the afternoon and it was also cloudily in London.<p>

Hermione let go Fleur's hand making sure she still had her purse with her.

"Follow me, the café should not be far from here," said Fleur leading the way but then stopping as if remembering something.

"Before we go, you must put your hoodie on there are Snatchers hiding among the muggle world trying to find any wizards or witches who are hiding in this world or are more like keeping tabs."

Hermione swallowed her stomach began to tie knots. "Are you sure we should go for tea then?" asked Hermione.

Fleur smiled, "Yes I am sure. There is no reason to put your life on hold. We just need to be more cautious that is all."

Fleur then reached into her pocket and brought out a small vial. She took off the top and drank what was inside.

"What is that?" Hermione was staring at Fleur drinking from her vial.

"A potion, watch," as Fleur finished her potion Hermione watched her attentively.

Then as she watched, she noticed that Fleur began to loose some of the light she radiates. Then she noticed that Fleur's bright sliver hair was beginning to change color.

It started with the roots of her hair then before she knew it, Fleur had redish brown hair. Even without her radiate sliver blonde hair Fleur still looked breath taking.

Hermione stared at Fleur for awhile amazed at how beautiful she still was. "The Snatchers are not a big problem…but we are still hiding. We do not want to be recognized."

Hermione could only nod at the moment; she was trying to find her words. "Uhhh right, but Fleur what about your thrall," Hermione managed to ask.

"I am only a quarter-Veela. I have more control of my thrall then other Veela's, but it's also not as strong as the other Veela's. Now follow me, stay close please."

As Fleur led the way Hermione observed the people on the streets. She couldn't help but to feel suspicious of everyone.

"There are things we need to discuss but they are going to have to wait until we arrive at my house." Fleur was walking with a determination in her eyes and her posture resembled one of a body guard.

As they walked throw the crowded street rain drops started to fall.

Fleur started to walk with a faster pace and was dodging the crowd without bumping into anybody, gracefully.

This made it more difficult for Hermione to keep up with Fleur. All of sudden Fleur made a sharp turn to the right, for a moment Hermione lost sight of her but then she felt a hand on her arm.

Startled Hermione shoved her hand inside her coat ready to get her wand but then, "It's me. I lost sight of you for a moment there. The café is over here," breathed Fleur to Hermione.

"You were walking very fast. I thought I had lost you for a moment there. It was hard for me to keep pace with you." Hermione was trying to catch her breath. "Please, don't scare me like that. I thought you could have been somebody else…somebody worse."

They walked into the café. Then they seated themselves in a small round table for two people close to the window.

"Somebody worse? Are you saying I am not an appealing person 'Ermione,' Fleur teased Hermione continuing on her comment.

"No, no, no…I meant…I…didn't mean it in that way…I was just…referring to the…" Hermione's cheeks were turning red from the embarrassment.

"It's ok 'Ermione. I know you weren't expecting me and if you could choose you would not have picked me," Fleur was being blunt but they both knew she was telling the truth.

Hermione blinked lost at words, she couldn't believe Fleur was being so truthful.

"I am sorry it could not have been somebody else to have come and get you but you are staying with me for awhile. We are technically partners now," Fleur's expression became sincere.

"Look, I know when you first met me I was not exactly someone asking to be liked. I felt like I was the one tolerating people and did not realize it was also people tolerating me. I have grown and matured. I am no longer that girl. I have seen the big picture. This is why I have joined your cause and vowed to do what I can to help and while doing so I have learned so much more. (Fleur was careful with her wording) I can only hope that you do not allow that first impression of me get in the way of us getting along and working together."

Just as Fleur finished a waitress came over to take their order. "We'll take two teas," said Hermione not allowing Fleur to order, "and two sandwiches please."

Fleur raised her eyebrow at Hermione. "It's my way of apologizing. I didn't mean to be rude when you said hello to me and I hate to admit this but you were right. I would was shocked and I would have chosen somebody else. So let me order for us AND pay as way to start getting to know each other and for being impolite too," Hermione let her head down it was obvious she was embarrassed by Fleur's bluntness and her own actions.

"'Ermione it's ok, but alright I will let you so you will not feel guilty and you can look at me now. Do not feel ashamed I was guilty of this a long time ago," smiled Fleur.

Hermione looked up Fleur's eye's were actually brighter because of her new hair color. "It's hard not to hate you Fleur. You're very pretty. No wonder girls find it difficult to like you. You make them insecure," Hermione was also blunt and she just had to say it.

"You do not think you are beautiful 'Ermione? Your beauty is the best kind, the unconventional type. You do not even have to try. Your eyes do not have to be colored nor your hair some unique color. You are naturally beautiful," Fleur was looking into Hermione eyes.

Hermione was resisting blushing. "Thank you Fleur," Hermione managed to smile.

Fleur smiled back at her, "I hope you brought something formal to wear at the wedding, for Violet's and Charlie's wedding."

"Yes, I did. Mrs. Weasley reminded me last time we spoke. Violet is your cousin right?" said Hermione quickly changing the subject.

"Oui, she and I are very close. I am very excited for her. It feels like this wedding is needed," said Fleur gloomily as she rested her chin on her hand.

Hermione saw the sadness in her eyes, "I know these are hard times, it is affecting everything, and it even seems to affect the weather."

Hermione looked outside it was starting to pour rain. Hermione wanted to say more but she was lost of words.

Just then, the waitress came back with their order. "Thank you," smiled Hermione. "Merci," Fleur bowed her head slightly.

"That is probably why the wedding is perfect timing. Call it a break from these dark days," said Fleur sipping on her tea.

Hermione studied Fleur for a little bit wondering why she was sad and at the same time she found herself wishing she would help her in some way.

She wanted to comfort Fleur, it surprised Hermione how soon she was already growing attached to Fleur. She went from almost hating the girl to now worrying about her, its amazing how quickly feelings can change.

But they have both grown and perhaps to feel like she did before would be childish. Besides how can she not care Fleur was risking her life to protect her. Being around Hermione is a dangerous task.

She was being sought after by Death Eaters themselves. It was much riskier for Fleur to be around Hermione, even if she was a member of the Order, which of course had its own risks, but Fleur was putting her life in more danger by helping Hermione.

Hermione could understand Fleur in some way, wasn't she too risking everything for Harry? The only reason she was being sought out for was because she was one of Harry Potter's best friends, one who has always fought by his side. But she couldn't ignore the major difference, Harry was Hermione's best friend they have a bond and a very strong one.

She has grown and fought with him since her first year in Hogwarts along with Ron. There is no denying their closeness of their bond, but Fleur? She barely knew Fleur and she didn't even want to get to know Fleur when she had the chance because of her attitude.

Yet there was Fleur right in front her, making that risk without even having that bond to Hermione. Hermione smiled to herself she could not help but find Fleur extremely admirable.

Yes, other people would probably be willing to do the same, but they all had their reasons, it was either to protect Harry, defeat Voldemort, or just for them to end the misery being caused, but Fleur what were her reasons?

Out of the blue she joined The Order. Hermione couldn't help to wonder and she wanted to find out. Maybe that's why Fleur looks so sad at the moment, something is obviously bothering her perhaps that was her reason for joining The Order.

That sad look on her eyes could be the answer to what Hermione was looking for.


	2. Chapter 2:The Affects of Heartache

**Chapter 2: The Affects of Heartache **

"Are you ok Fleur? You look sad. What's wrong?" asked Hermione with a genuine look of concern.

Fleur put her tea down; she had barely touched her sandwich. She stayed quiet for a moment. She looked outside of the window and her eyes lingered there for a few seconds then she looked back to Hermione.

"I do not think right now is the right time to tell you. But I will tell you with time 'Ermione." Hermione nodded.

She took a sip of her tea, she was already half done with her sandwich. Fleur then took out her small vial with the potion to change her hair color and poured it into her tea.

She then took a long a sip of her tea. Hermione was observing her the whole time.

"I really like your hair color. It's different from your….signature look, but this color really suits you," Hermione own words caught her off guard. She didn't know what had come over here and why all of a sudden she was complementing Fleur.

Fleur eyes seemed to have regained some of their happiness. "Thank you 'Ermione. I am glad you like it. I must admit I was self-conscious at first, but I feel like I just got over it with your complement," Fleur smiled warmly at Hermione.

Hermione fought back a blush but managed to smile back at Fleur. Hermione's emotions at the moment were confusing her but she decided not to think too much about it.

"You're welcome," Hermione finally said. "Don't worry too much ok? We at least have your cousin's wedding to look forward too. I can see we both need it," Hermione took another sip of her tea.

She really was looking forward to the wedding now. What was weird is she wasn't too excited about it before but now she had a sudden excitement for it and was actually looking forward to it.

Fleur nodded still looking at Hermione carefully as if she too was trying to figure out something.

"I am looking forward to it too. I do not mean to be rude but we must be off soon, but please finish your tea," Hermione really did blush this time she looked down and realized she had finished her sandwich and glanced over to Fleur's plate and she had little less than half her sandwich.

"You're not going to finish your sandwich?" Hermione looked up at Fleur trying to hide her embarrassment.

Fleur chuckled into her hand. "I'm sorry I did not mean to be rude. You're trying to apologize and here I am not eating your apology gift, but to be quiet honest I am not hungry."

"Oh well that's ok Fleur. I am not going to force you to eat it," joked Hermione.

Fleur grinned at Hermione laughing lightly. "Well we can go if you want already…I am pretty much done," Hermione was still trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Do not be embarrassed," Fleur was trying to control her laugh in her hand.

"I….well do you want to leave yes or no?" Hermione was now scowling at Fleur. She did not want to be embarrassed any further.

Fleur gave Hermione a big smile and she stood up from the table. "Grab onto my arm, I do not want you to lose me again," Fleur was now standing next to Hermione waiting for her to get up.

Hermione was still scowling her. She was still upset over Fleur calling her out in her embarrassment. Was that truly necessary? Did Fleur really have to choose that moment to poke fun at her? And why was she making such a big deal over it? It was a harmless joke but still it's called manners.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fleur. "I did not lose you, you lost me. If I recall you are the one who is suppose to be keeping an eye on me. Where are your manners Fleur? I thought you were supposed to be a proper woman," Hermione put down enough money for their tea and sandwich's including the tip, stood up crossing her arms and walking towards the door.

Before she could reach the door somebody got her by the arm. Hermione stopped on her tracks.

"You should put on that hoodie before you walk out there." Hermione turned around.

"It seems that I cannot stop saying 'I am sorry' today. But I am truly sorry 'Ermione I did not mean to…hurt your feelings. I will make it up to you non? Only if you let me of course." Fleur still had her hand on Hermione's arm.

Hermione searched Fleur's eyes and found that she was truly being sincere underneath her guilty look. Hermione let out a sigh.

It was easy for her to get mad but she wasn't known for keeping grudges, because if she did then Ron would probably be her least favorite person in the world.

So yes, she was easily irritated sometimes but she knew this was something not worth staying mad for but she decided that she would still let Fleur make up for it.

A part of her wanted to see what Fleur would do.

Hermione looked back into Fleur's eyes and nodded.

"Grab my arm, I do not want to lose you," emphasized Fleur on the "I" as she corrected herself. Hermione could only nod her head.

She was still a little upset over what just happened. As she took a hold of Fleur's arm she couldn't help but wonder why she was upset over just a simple gesture of playfulness.

Hermione wondered why her emotions were so on edge, she did just lose her parents and is about to reenter a very dangerous war, but something else was telling her it was more than that.

Hermione stopped herself before she could think any further. She was scared of what she would discover if she pushed it further, even if it was just her thoughts.

Fleur was once again leading Hermione through the crowds of London but this time Hermione was holding on to Fleur.

It was pouring rain and only Fleur had thought to bring an umbrella. This forced Hermione to walk closer to Fleur.

Hermione kept her eyes ahead of her. She felt awkward holding on to Fleur especially so close, she almost felt like a child.

She knew London but she had no clue where Fleur's place was, therefore leaving Hermione to rely on Fleur.

As they passed familiar places Hermione could not help but feel nostalgic, she had been to London many times with her parents. Hermione fought back tears. Her parents wouldn't even remember they visited those places with her.

Hermione looked up at the sky; the weather seemed to reflect precisely what she was feeling. The coldness of the weather pierced her skin leaving her to feel the numbness of her mind. The rain drops were her tears she was fighting with all her might to stay back. The dark clouds were mirroring the black hole gathering in her heart.

Hermione clutched her free hand over her chest. A part of her wanted to break down; she wanted to cry her eyes out to her hearts content, until she longer had the strength to do so. Fleur slowed down her walking.

Hermione finally realized they were in a neighborhood; they must be close to Fleur's house.

"We're almost there, just a moment longer," Fleur said this as if she knew Hermione was going threw some sort of turmoil.

Hermione didn't say anything she kept holding on to Fleur, which was no longer to loose Fleur but to support herself. Hermione was sick with grief and didn't know how much longer she could take it.

As they walked to through the neighborhood Hermione could not help but notice how friendly and comfortable it looked.

Fleur finally stopped they were in front of a house with a decorative brick wall. Fleur let herself in throw the steel front gate and handing the umbrella to Hermione.

Hermione finally let go of Fleur's arm. Fleur held out the gate for Hermione and closed it when she walked inside. As they walked up the small path way, Fleur then took out her keys from her coat's pocket and opened the door.

She held out the door for Hermione, "Please make yourself at home, 'Ermione."

Hermione walked inside, Fleur's house felt inviting and calm. It felt like an actual home not just a temporary place to hide out.

"I'll give you the tour. It is not much but at least its home, for now." Hermione looked around; they were in a small entry hallway with the stairs leading up to the bedrooms.

Which Fleur had decided to decorate simply, there was hanger for all the coats and hats. Next to it was a mirror. It seems that Fleur vanity had not fully left her, Hermione smiled at this sight. It seems there are some things that never change about people.

Then there was a side table filled with pictures of what seemed like Fleur's family and some friends. She was in her Beauxbatons uniform in some of the pictures. It looked like some of those pictures were even taken during Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts.

Hermione got closer to examine the pictures. She was right, there was Fleur at Hogwarts she was in the Great Hall at the Ravenclaw table smiling and waving at the camera with another brunette French girl with light green eyes.

Fleur reached for the picture and looked at it herself. Fleur stared at it for a moment; there was a sorrow look of her eyes as she looked at the picture.

Hermione didn't know wither or not to ask what was wrong. She didn't want to ask, it seemed like a personal question, but she didn't want it to seem like she didn't care.

Again Hermione was heading herself against head. Why did she care all of sudden? "This is….my best friend Léonore," Fleur finally said handing Hermione the picture.

"It was taken when we first arrived at Hogwarts. She told me I would be the Beauxbatons champion before they took this picture. She was sure of it." Fleur's eyes were becoming red. She looked away when she noticed that Hermione was staring at her.

"Fleur…are you ok?" Fleur nodded still not turning around to see Hermione.

Hermione could no longer stand it. "What happened to her Fleur?" Fleur stayed quite for a few seconds but Hermione patiently waited for an answer.

"Perhaps that is an answer for another time. I still need to give you the tour." Fleur finally turned to Hermione smiled wearily at her. Hermione knew she didn't want to answer the question and she respected that but this definitely sparked her curiosity. She would still wait patiently for her answer.

Fleur led Hermione to the right wall which was also where the stairs were located.

There was only one door in the wall. Fleur opened the door, "This is the study room, please remember that this is now your house too and that you are free to use whatever you like or be in any room you like. I will be insulted if you ask permission to use anything in this house."

Hermione walked inside the room. It was beautifully decorated all the furniture was a dark red color. It had a desk with a calm looking chair and behind it a large window.

The walls couldn't be seen because they had bookshelves. Even the carpet was fascinating; it was enchanted because it seemed to map out the whereabouts of Fleur footsteps from the last time she was in there.

The couch was big, fluffy, and a dark red color too along with the two armchairs beside it. The coffee table in front of it was large and there were also flames in the middle of it.

Hermione face must have looked astonished by this because Fleur laughed and said, "It's a magical coffee table, oui. The flames will not burn you nor the things you put on the coffee table but it will keep you warm. You can also change the color of the flames."

Fleur snapped her fingers, the color of the flames changed to blue. "I've read about these! I also read their very rare. How did you get one?" asked Hermione.

"Why did I just explain it to you then?" Fleur asked playfully.

"I'm sorry I was just so astounded by seeing it and it was also amusing," Hermione smirked.

Fleur rolled her eyes and smiled, "It belonged to my father but he let me have it when I moved out. Said he wanted me to have a piece of home," Fleur smiled to herself.

"Ok, let's move on." Hermione knew this was going to be one of her favorite rooms.

Fleur went on to giving Hermione the rest of the tour. The entire house was nicely decorated but it was nothing extravagant, which was a surprise to Hermione considering how she use to hear Fleur complain about Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament.

The kitchen wasn't too big but it was spacey. The living room and dinning room weren't in their own rooms. Fleur had made the dinning area the space in front of kitchen door the living room the rest of the space which was only divided by a counter.

The porch doors were in both the dining and living area. Fleur had taken the liberty to make the outside feel homey too. There was a fire pit with patio furniture surrounding it. The patio furniture was a complete circle around the fire pit. The whole look was finished off with a dark wood pergola, protecting the people sitting inside from the weather. It was still raining hard outside.

Fleur had finished her tour with the outside porch. It wasn't a long tour but Hermione felt exhausted. It had been a long day, an emotional draining day and a part of her felt like it wasn't over it.

Hermione pointed her wand at the fire pit and it immediately lighted on. She took a seat and stared at the fire. Fleur walked back inside.

Hermione watched her from the corner of her eye. When Fleur came back she had a bottle a wine and two champagne glasses.

"It seems that we both need a glass a wine," said Fleur while sitting next to Hermione and handing her a glass and pouring her some wine.

Hermione swallowed hard. She had never really sat down and had a glass of wine.

Her parents would let her taste it when she was little but she never knew exactly why people liked drinking alcohol so much.

Fleur poured herself some wine and looked over to Hermione. She caught the hesitation Hermione was having.

"I heard when you are having a rough day that a glass wine helps ease the pain. Try it 'Ermione. You'll find it to be true," Fleur took a drink from her glass and smiled when she pulled the glass away from her lips.

Hermione was studying her; it seemed to have helped Fleur.

So Hermione took a sip of her red wine. It was sweet and refreshing.

Fleur smiled, "I also hear it is good for the heart."

"It is, my mom always use to tell me that. She loves red wine." Hermione took a longer sip of her wine.

"Be careful, did she also tell you too much wine when you are debilitating only strengthens those emotions."

"I also hear it helps you forget, please pour me another one," Hermione drank down the rest of her drink. Fleur looked at Hermione with a look of shock and concern.

"Errr 'Ermione, you think it is a good idea? It won't make you forget what you are trying to forget. It does not make your problems disappear. I think it is a bad idea to pour you another one."

Hermione was fighting back tears. She felt like her heart was ripping to pieces with each pump it gave and all she wanted to do was forget.

She had never drunk before but now it seemed like the prefect time to start and now that Fleur was denying her a drink she was starting to get angry.

Didn't she want her to drink? She didn't even ask her if she wanted a glass of wine. Hermione knew the alcohol was affecting her but at the moment she didn't care.

All she wants right now is a glass of wine. She was sick of always being logical all the time. She wanted for once in her life to be the unreasonable one, so she threw all her logic out the window, it may be the alcohol influencing her decision but she no longer cared.

Hermione reached over grabbed the glass of wine and poured herself another drink.

Fleur didn't know how to react. She knew right now Hermione's emotions were on edge, she was very delicate.

As Hermione downed another glass of wine, Fleur put the cork back into the bottle and placed her hand on Hermione's arm. She could see the tears building in Hermione's eyes. Hermione was on her breaking point and Fleur's small gesture of concern sent Hermione over the edge.

"No no no no no NO! Don't feel sorry for me Fleur! Let me be! Let me deal with my pain my own way! Can't you see I am heart broken?" Hermione had finally broken down, her tears were pouring down her face.

She turned to look at Fleur, "I'm I not allowed to grieve over what I had to do? I just lost my parents! They are my only flesh and blood and I had to give them up! It is tearing me apart! I know it's for the best…but it still hurts Fleur it hurts so much! Sometimes I wish I could take a break from all of this but I can't. Then I'd feel selfish because I am not the only fighting. I am not the only one who has lost someone they love. I should be grateful because at least my parents are alive, but I can't help it Fleur! I just can't and I feel so guilty!"

Fleur finally pulled Hermione into an embrace. Hermione immediately put her head on Fleur's shoulder her eyes still pouring tears.

"Shhhhh 'Ermione its ok. You are allowed to feel this way. Please do not feel guilty," Fleur whispered soothingly into Hermione's ear.

"Let it all out, do not hold it in. It's ok." Fleur was scratching Hermione's back compassionately while holding her.

This made Hermione relax. Her tears started to slow down but she they were still coming. She rested her head on Fleur's shoulder still.

A part of Hermione wanted to break the embrace but she discovered that she wouldn't let herself.

Apparently she wanted to be in it and it seemed that Fleur did not mind at all either. Hermione turned her head and found that she was now facing Fleur's neck.

Fleur shifted to make them more comfortable but she was still scratching Hermione's back. Hermione's heart started to beat faster and she could hear Fleur's heart too was beating fast.

What is going on? Hermione tears were still not stopping and it seemed that Fleur's free hand was getting tired of holding onto Hermione's arm because it dropped to Hermione's waist.

Hermione was now getting butterflies. Hermione then nuzzled into the crook of Fleur's neck. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? C'est tout nouveau pour moi et vous aussi," whispered Fleur as she leaned her head on Hermione.

Fleur then put her hand on Hermione's cheek leaned her head back to get a better look at Hermione. Fleur wiped her tears away. Hermione opened her eyes, Fleur was gazing at her. Hermione gazed back and she too put her hand on Fleur's cheek, "Thank you Fleur." Fleur bit her lip and nodded.

"Your welcome 'Ermione." They were still looking into each other's eyes. Hermione could feel herself blushing but she still couldn't look away. But her tiredness was beating her and her eyes wanted to drift away, so she leaned her head back on Fleur's shoulder.

As she closed her eyes she realized the rain still hadn't stopped and it was already night time. Not only that but she could still feel the alcohol in her system. Hermione was starting to drift off.

Just as her eyes started to close again Fleur picked her up and carried her up stairs and laid Hermione on her bed.

Hermione barely noticed because she was fast asleep. Fleur figured she would inform Hermione about The Order in the morning but at the moment they both needed sleep and Fleur was too "lazy" to take Hermione into another bedroom.

Fleur didn't even bother changing or getting under the covers. She then got in bed next to Hermione and as soon as she did Hermione nuzzled into Fleur self-consciously and Fleur embraced her in return. They didn't need the covers anyways.

Translation of Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? C'est tout nouveau pour moi et vous aussi- What are we doing here ? This is new to me and you.


	3. Chapter 3:Catching Up

**Chapter 3: Catching Up **

Hermione woke up the next morning with a killer headache. The sun was bright in the room which hurt Hermione's eyes. She looked around and saw she was alone and noticed it was Fleur's bedroom.

Hermione quickly looked down and saw she still had her jeans and shirt on, except for her shoes. She let out a sigh of relief. She could still remember last night. Especially the warm and comforting embrace her and Fleur shared.

Hermione looked around the room. She knew it was Fleur's room just by its style. It was all French furniture. It was the only room in the house that truly reflected Fleur. Hermione wondered why she just didn't decorate the whole house like this. Perhaps Fleur wanted to fit into the English culture or maybe she just wanted people to feel comfortable in the house.

Then Hermione's thoughts went back to Fleur and their night together. What is going on between them? Why does she feel this way all of sudden?

Hermione was almost sure that Fleur was having the same feelings but it seemed that Fleur was more comfortable with her feelings then she was.

Then Hermione remembered that Fleur said something in French. Hermione grit her teeth because she had no clue what she said in French.

She looked down on the bed the covers were still made but they were of course messy. She then noticed the other side of the bed was messy too. Then it clicked, she and Fleur fell asleep here last night.

Then Hermione remembered she had hugged Fleur the whole night and was sure Fleur returned this gesture. Hermione felt herself blush. She let out another sigh. What is going on here?

Just then Hermione heard an owl hooing at the window and pecking at it. "Hedwig!" Hermione went over to the window and let Hedwig in. She flew in happily and landed on Fleur's drawer. Hermione took the letter from her beck and scratched the top of Hedwig's head. "I see you brought me a letter from Harry," she said while opening the letter.

_Hermione,_

_There is so much I need to tell you but both you and I know I cannot go into detail in letters. I've been having dreams again Hermione and they seem to be getting worse. I wish I could tell you more but I can't. Ron has written to me, he told me about your parents. I am so sorry to hear that but I know it was all for the best and I know you made a wise decision. I hope you are feeling better today. I know you are in good hands from what I can assume. Please remember to stay safe and to be careful. I know I am telling this to you but I have to just remind you. You have given up so much already for me. I really wish you wouldn't. I hope Ron, you, and I can be reunited soon. This whole waiting patiently is irritating me. I need to do so much I do not want to waste time. I don't want anyone else getting hurt, especially after last year it was too much of a close call. Ron told me that I don't have to wait too long anymore but of course no specifics. Where ever you're at please don't forget they are after you too. We cannot write to each other so often because Hedwig might give away where you are hiding. I cannot risk that. If you have another owl please use that one instead to send me back a letter. I already risked given you away this morning. I won't do that again. The same goes for Ron. Stay safe Hermione, I hope to see you soon so we can catch up. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry _

Hermione looked around the room to see if she could spot some parchment. She couldn't spot any and then she realized they should be some in the study room.

"Come on Hedwig," Hermione put Hedwig on her shoulder and went down stairs. As she was going down the stairs she could hear Fleur in the kitchen.

Hermione dashed into the study room. She went over to the desk and saw the parchment right on top of it. She then sat down and looked around the room. She saw that the carpet was mapping her steps but also realized that Fleur's last steps were mapped and apparently she had been pacing around the room.

Hermione raised her eyebrow, what was Fleur doing pacing around in here? She decided to dismiss it and pulled out a quill from the desk and dipped it into some ink.

_Harry,_

_I am so happy to hear from you! But Harry how many times must I tell you that you cannot do things alone, Ron and I have stood by you for many years and proved to you over and over again that you do not have to do things by yourself. We are in it together. I am over my depression and my mind is back on the task. But these dreams Harry they worry me. What if they are intentionally being shown to you? This is not a good sign Harry. You really need to be careful and don't worry about me. I am safe; I was left in good hands. I haven't had the time to write to Ron but I will have to find it somehow, but I am also sure I'll be seeing him sooner then you think. I'm sorry Harry. Please keep your patience. You will be with the people who care about you soon. Then we can start our planning. Also please remember to pack good clothes for Violet's and Charlie's wedding. I know how you can be forgetful Harry. Keep your guard up. None of us are truly safe. I will try to write as soon as I can BE CAREFUL and ON ALERT. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Hermione _

After finishing the letter she folded it and sealed it. Hedwig then started to peck at Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry Hedwig but I can't send the letter with you. Harry is right. The Death Eaters will recognize you right away." Hermione then put Hedwig on her shoulder. She would need to ask Fleur if she had an owl.

Hermione went into the kitchen. Fleur was making breakfast. "Good morning, 'Ermione," she said while cooking what seemed like sausages. "I hope you are hungry," she smiled looking around at Hermione.

Fleur had changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Which Hermione found weird because it was still raining outside but then she realized it was rather warm inside the house.

"Fleur do you have an owl?" Fleur turned around completely to get a good look at Hermione. "Oui, but why do you need one? You have Hedwig on your shoulder."

"I don't want to send her. She is too obvious." Fleur nodded, "My owl is in the cage in the living room. Use her all you want, just be careful with those letters."

Hermione went to the living room and got Fleur's black owl out of the cage. Hermione handed the owl the letter went outside the porch and let the owl go. She waited a few minutes to let Hedwig go too.

She walked into the kitchen. Fleur was still making food. Hermione seated herself on the counter. Fleur turned around to look at Hermione.

"I hope you like eggs, sausage, and oatmeal," she said grinning at her. She smiled back. She had suddenly become nerves.

Hermione didn't know what was going on between them and it was making her have mental strain. Last night was too intimate, normal people who are just working together do not do that.

She took a deep breath. The butterflies in her stomach were coming back and the palms of her hands were coming sweaty.

What would she do if Fleur brought up the subject? How would she respond? But Hermione stopped her thoughts there. She couldn't jump to conclusions or further her questions, no not until she figured out what this was.

Until then she would deal with the rest of the problems. She wasn't even sure if Fleur was experiencing the same thing. Although Hermione secretly wanted her too and that is what scared her most.

"There you go thinking off into you own world," said Fleur putting a bowl of oatmeal in front of Hermione. Hermione smiled at Fleur and she returned the gesture.

Hermione put a spoon full of oatmeal in her mouth when Fleur decided to say, "We need to talk about something's 'Ermione." Hermione started to choke on her oatmeal at hearing this.

She hastily started to hit her chest while Fleur dashed to get a cup of orange juice. Fleur then rushed to Hermione and gave her the orange juice, which Hermione took quickly from her and drank.

"Are you ok 'Ermione," asked Fleur while patting Hermione's back.

"Yes, thank you," coughed Hermione.

"Why did that just happen," asked Fleur looking at Hermione suspiciously.

"Because…I was…eating oatmeal," Hermione was trying to withstand her face from going red.

Fleur was studying Hermione and she could feel it. "It was really hot," Hermione managed to say. "Oui," said Fleur still looking at her disbelievingly. Hermione was now avoiding eye contact with Fleur.

Fleur handed Hermione her sausage and eggs. "So uh what were you going to tell me Fleur," asked Hermione apprehensively.

"It is about The Order. I told you yesterday that I would update you but the chance never came," Fleur seated herself with her plate next to Hermione.

She wanted to hit herself on the head. She felt like a complete moron for thinking she wanted to speak about something else, but then she became serious.

"So what is going on," asked Hermione.

"Well it seems the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is trying to take over the Ministry and he is not far from succeeding. This is why we must stay alert of Snatchers at all times because as soon as Death Eaters take over they will be in business."

"What exactly is a Snatchers job," asked Hermione both with a troubled tone and curiosity. "They will look for wizards and witches that are muggle-born or blood traitors and of course keep an eye out for Harry Potter and his friends along with The Order then take them to the Ministry, but that's not all."

Fleur took a long drink from her orange juice. "The Order is planning to take Harry soon but he still has the trace. Today we will be having a having a meeting."

Hermione dropped her fork onto her plate, "At what time?" "I believe the meeting is at 1 pm." Hermione looked up at the clock it was 10 am.

"We have time do not worry," said Fleur without even looking at the clock.

"So these Snatchers are going to be looking for us soon?" Fleur stared off into the kitchen. "Yes I'm sure of it. We just do not know how soon. They are like bounty hunters, the more they catch the more they get paid. Worst part is Greyback is leading them, but to our advantage most Snatchers are not very clever."

"That is way you drink the potion so they wont recognize you," Hermione realized this as Fleur finished her sentence.

Fleur nodded, "Yes and also because they are already trying to keep tabs on wizards and witches who are hiding…" Hermione cut off Fleur, "So they will know where to look as soon as the Ministry falls."

"Oui," smiled Fleur. "If the Snatchers are keeping eyes on these wizards and witches…" "Then that means they are expecting the Ministry to fall soon!"

"Précisément," said Fleur getting up to put her now clean plate in the sink. She then reached into her cabinet and brought out a vial. "This is why you will be needing this," Fleur placed the small vial in front of Hermione.

Hermione picked it up and observed it to her eye level. "It will change the color of your hair and eyes," said Fleur who was looking at Hermione while she observed the vial.

"Is it the same one you drink?" "Oui." "But yours does not change the color of your eyes." Fleur shrugged, "I think it is because I am a quarter-veela. The potion cannot hide my thrall and my thrall is linked to my looks. There is only so much I can change." Fleur walked back to the dishes.

As Hermione finished the last of her breakfast her eyes started to linger on her plate. Hermione caught herself and looked away as soon as she realized what she was doing. Hermione's mind was racing with many questions and not all about Fleur but about Harry too. How were they going to get him safely?

Hermione went over to the sink and put her dishes in. Fleur grabbed them and started washing them. "I'll help you," Hermione rolled up her sleeves. She had forgotten she still had her clothes on from yesterday of this morning's conversation.

"Merci," Fleur handed Hermione a dish to rinse. They silently washed the dishes which was agonizing for Hermione. Why was Fleur being so silent? Finally, Hermione decided to break the silence.

"What color are my eyes and hair going to be when I drink the potion," asked Hermione. Fleur smiled to herself, "Your hair is going to be a very dark brown and your eyes a dark blue." Hermione blushed but she kept her attention on the dishes so Fleur wouldn't notice her blushing.

"Did you do that on purpose," teased Hermione but she really did want to know. Fleur grinned this time, "Perhaps you can say curiosity did get the best of me, but to be honest I really admire your light brown hair and dark brown eyes. They add a certain mystery about you, only exemplifying your beauty."

Hermione was really blushing now. Fleur was looking at her from the corner of her eye and she could see how her comment affected Hermione. She smirked silently to herself deciding to act as if she saw nothing.

Hermione was grateful there was only one dish left. She washed it quickly and as soon as she was done she said, "I am going to take a shower now." Hermione dashed to the entry hallway and grabbed her beaded purse from the coat hanger and went up stairs to take a shower. As she did this, Fleur was giggling in the kitchen.

As Hermione came out if the shower all she could think of was how Fleur had just complemented her.

She searched through her purse and found her jeans and shirt. All her clothes were chosen for comfort although Hermione did try to remain stylish.

This was a war after all. She needed to be able to run. Hermione put on her form fitting cargo pants. She also got out her white button up shirt she then layered with a black tank top. Hermione them remembered it was raining so she put on her black fleece hoodie with the asymmetric zip-front. She then put on her belt and shoes. She fixed her hair and made sure she looked fine.

She walked back down stairs and it was already 12 pm. Hermione walked into the living room, sat on the couch, and closed her eyes. Hermione figured Fleur was getting ready.

At the thought of Fleur, Hermione opened her eyes there were some pictures on the small table next to the couch.

Hermione wanted to see more pictures of Léonore. Instead she found another one, it was Fleur and Bill. Fleur was playfully warping her arms around Bill and Bill was laughing really hard. They looked like a couple.

Hermione couldn't help but feel a hint of jealously. She then remembered that once Ron had mentioned Bill works for Gringotts just like Fleur. Then she noticed the two were standing in front of Gringotts.

Hermione stared at the picture. She didn't know why she was feeling the way she was and a part of her wished she didn't. Hermione bit her lip at the thought of all this.

Hermione almost jumped when Fleur took the photo from her and sat next to her. Fleur had decided to wear black skinny jeans with a very white short sleeved button up shirt with her matching poka doted flats. Her long sliver blonde hair perfect as always, although she had changed the style, it was no longer straight it had some value to it and had waves now. Yet she still had the same rosy cheeks and bright pink lips, beautiful. It was simple but it still made Hermione's palms sweat.

Fleur smiled at the picture. Hermione watched Fleur closely as the butterflies came back, along with a rapid heartbeat.

"Billy is my best friend," Fleur handed Hermione back the picture. She took a deep breath in relief but her heart didn't stop pumping so fast and neither did the butterflies leave.

"When I came to England to work for Gringotts Bill helped me get use to your country."

"Well he did a fine job," Hermione said still looking at the picture.

"Oui, he did. So… 'Ermione, why did you almost choke this morning? What did you think I was going to ask you?"

The picture almost fell out of Hermione's hands as she was putting it back. Why did Fleur always chose to ask these questions when Hermione could either choke or drop things?

Fleur bluntness and straight to the point attitude was starting to exasperate Hermione.

She took a deep breath and turned to look at Fleur. "I….uhhh…I am…not sure…Fleur," managed Hermione to say while trying to fight her blushing; which was not working.

"Why are you blushing Hermione?" Fleur had turned to completely face Hermione. She swallowed hard. She couldn't speak she was so nerves she couldn't even find her voice. She turned away from Fleur. She couldn't do this not now and maybe not ever.

They are supposed to be focusing on a war not this…whatever this is.

"Look at me 'Ermione. Why are you blushing," Fleur asked once again. Hermione turned to look at Fleur slowly. Why was she obeying her? She could just stand up right now and leave but her body wouldn't let her. Fleur was looking into Hermione's eyes with affection and Hermione was now biting her lip as she too stared back into Fleur's eyes.

Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's cheek. Hermione quickly reacted and leaned into her warm hand. Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Fleur's soft hand on her burning cheek. Fleur stroked Hermione's cheek with her thumb tenderly. Hermione could feel her blood rising with each stroke.

It felt glorious. She wanted Fleur to do more. She wanted Fleur to close the gap between them and learn more about the feel of Fleur. She was terrified yes but with each gentle stroke Fleur gave Hermione she became more lost in the moment. Hermione slowly opened her eyes again.

Fleur smiled warmly at her. Then Fleur slowly started to lean in. Hermione's heart started racing. She held her breath in. Fleur was now only inches away from Hermione's lips.

Soon their noses were touching and that is where Fleur decided to stop. Fleur nuzzled Hermione's nose with her own amorously. Hermione closed her eyes enjoying the new feeling but still wanting Fleur to come closer.

Hermione put her hands on Fleur's collar and gripped her shirt encouraging Fleur to close the gap. Just as Fleur was about to slowly close the gap and Hermione could feel Fleur's lips just centimeter's away from her own lips. When they heard tapping on the porch door window.

Both Hermione and Fleur turned their heads immediately towards the door. "Onyx," said Fleur disappointed. "Merde," exclaimed Fleur while she got up to open the sliding door.

Hermione couldn't believe what was about to happen a moment ago. She watched Fleur open the door and let her owl in. Hermione really didn't like Onyx at the moment. She was still feeling hot and heavy when Fleur closed the door and put Onyx back into his cage.

"I sent the letter hours ago," Hermione didn't want there to be awkward silence and there was no point in talking about what just happened a moment ago. They couldn't pick up where they left off. The moment was gone and all Hermione could hope for was that it would come back again.

"I know, I taught him how to linger. In case he was followed." Hermione thought for a moment, "Oh because if he was being followed he wouldn't come straight here and whoever was following him would get tired of following him."

"Exactly," Fleur smiled warmly at Hermione. "We must be going soon. The meeting is going to start in 20 minutes." "Where is the meeting being held anyways?"

"Here in London, 12 Grimmauld Place." Fleur then handed Hermione her vial with her potion. "We will be needing these. We are walking," said Fleur. "Cheers," Hermione said as the pair clanged their vials and drank them down.


	4. Chapter 4:Greyback and the Kitchen

Sorry I took forever with this chapter! I have been really busy. To make up for it I made this my longest chapter. I hope that makes up for the time I took writing it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Greyback and the Kitchen **

As they both drank their potions they looked at one another. Hermione stared at Fleur as her hair once again changed to the stunning redish brown hair. Hermione didn't know which one she liked better, Fleur's sliver blonde hair or her red-brown hair that still shined in the light.

Hermione's envisage was then interrupted by Fleur's grinning. "What," asked Hermione as she raised her eyebrow at Fleur.

"Go look in the mirror," Fleur started walking to the mirror next to the coat hanger. Hermione followed her to the entry hallway. Fleur gave Hermione an encouraging look insisting for her to look in the mirror as Fleur put on her black trench coat that reached her knees.

She hesitated for a moment but Fleur kept smiling and pointing her head towards the mirror. She giggled while rolling her eyes. "Fine, you win I'll look," Hermione slowly walked towards the mirror. She didn't know what to expect. What if she looked atrocious? Or worse what if she looked exceptional? She wouldn't be able to competent with herself. Was that even possible? Maybe she is just over analyzing it.

Hermione then looked into the mirror. She had very dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. It made her look paler then she really was but for some reason she thought it made her look smarter. Hermione stared at herself for a while it was strange because it was her but at the same time it wasn't. "You look stunning as always. Although I still prefer the original 'Ermione," smiled Fleur.

Hermione blushed once again but a part of her felt guilty because she couldn't say the same for Fleur. She had no clue which one she preferred, blonde Fleur or red-brown haired Fleur.

"I do not mind this one though," Fleur grinned at Hermione. Her cheeks got redder.

"So how far are we from Grimmauld Place," asked Hermione trying to stop her blushing.

"Not far just follow my lead," Fleur got her umbrella, it was still raining, and offered her arm to Hermione. She took it getting as close to Fleur as much as she could.

Fleur led Hermione through the crowd until they came upon a dark alley. "Why are we here," Hermione looked around the dark alley. "The Death Eaters are keeping a watch on 12 Grimmauld Place. We cannot risk going through the entrance," replied Fleur.

"Ok but why didn't we just apparate from the house," there was a hint of irritation in Hermione's voice. "'Ermione we are in hiding. We are trying to fit in the muggle world. If we never come out of the house that is not normal, I know it can be a bit frustrating but it is essential that we fit in," whispered Fleur trying not to sound harsh.

Hermione thought about this for a moment. She was right, they had to act as normal as they possibly could and that meant they had to make it seem like they weren't always locked inside the house. Even muggles would find that strange and if they could pick up on it then so could Death Eaters. Hermione nodded her head.

"Ok the coast is clear. I am going to apparate us there." Hermione held on to Fleur's arm.

* * *

><p>BANG! Hermione was back at 12 Grimmauld Place. She let go of Fleur's arm and started walking down the gloomily hallway. She was exited she would finally be reunited with the Weasley's, Lupin, Tonks, and of course Hagrid.<p>

A part of her also didn't want the others to see her clinging on to Fleur. Hermione entered the kitchen. "Hermione, dear! You've finally arrived! Nice to see you again," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley as to put out her arms to hug Hermione.

"I've missed you too Mrs. Weasley," Hermione hugged back with strength. "Great to have you back Hermione," came Mr. Weasley to hug her too.

"Hermione! How are you? It feels like I haven't seen you in ages," Tonks rushed toward Hermione to give her a great hug. "I've been ok thanks to Fleur who's taken me in. Where is Ginny and Ron," she asked looking around.

"They'll be popping in soon, along with the others. Want some tea dear?" Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly at her. "Yes please," Hermione smiled back.

Fleur had entered the room. Everybody else greeted her too but not as enthusiastic as they did Hermione. Fleur took a seat in the table not sitting next to Hermione. She wondered if she did that on purpose.

Tonks didn't seem to mind because she quickly sat next to Hermione and started chatting away with her. Although it looked like it had been a rough year on her, she looked exhausted.

Occasionally, Hermione would glance over at Fleur from the corner of her eye. She was patiently sitting in her seat waiting for her tea.

"Fleur," exclaimed a booming voice from the door. Bill came rushing to Fleur. As soon as she got up from her seat Bill took her into his arms giving her a great big hug.

"I've missed you! Work isn't the same without you," Bill was hugging Fleur as if he hasn't seen her in ages. "I miss you too Bill! But it has not been that long," laughed Fleur.

"I don't care. I've missed you and that is all that matters," Bill finally set Fleur down. "I feel the same way Billy. Come sit next to me. After your done greeting everybody else," grinned Fleur.

Hermione felt her jealously coming back. Not because she thought they were a couple but because Bill knew Fleur better then her. She and Fleur still had a lot to learn about each other. Sure they had their intimate moments, but there was still a sort of awkwardness between the two.

They haven't gotten to actually sitting down and getting to know each other or even having a real conversation. Bill clearly knew Fleur better then Hermione and this really troubled her.

After Bill greeted everyone else including Hermione, he went to go sit next to Fleur. Hermione couldn't hear a word they were saying because they were speaking in hushed voices and Tonks was talking loudly to her.

"I need to tell you something," Tonks voice got lower and gestured for Hermione to get closer to her. Hermione leaned in. "I'm pregnant," whispered Tonks.

"What? Really? Congratulations," Hermione fought to keep to voice low. "We haven't told everyone yet. Except Molly, Arthur, and now you but that's it. We are slowly telling everybody. You can tell Fleur if you'd like." "I will after the meeting," smiled Hermione.

Just then, Hermione heard more people apparating inside. Fred, George, Mad-eye, Shacklebolt, Lupin, Hagrid, Mundungus, and Ron came in. Tonks immediately stood up to hug Lupin.

"Hermione! I haven't seen yeh in a while," boomed Hagrid. Hermione jumped from her seat to go hug Hagrid. "Hagrid! I finally get to see you!" "About time if yeh asked me," chucked Hagrid as he lifted Hermione into his arms for a hug. Hagrid then set her down to greet the rest of the people.

As everyone greeted each other, Ron worked his way towards Hermione. As soon as they were within reach they went straight for each others arms. "Ron! I've missed you," she warped her arms around Ron's neck. "I've missed you too 'Mione," Ron put his arms around her waist. Fleur winced at this sight for a split second.

"Why haven't you written? Even Harry has written me," asked Ron as Hermione pulled away from him. "I've been busy Ron. I am staying with Fleur and I have been getting myself situated. Besides, you haven't written to me either," remarked Hermione. Ron lowered his voice, "When I heard you were staying with Fleur I couldn't stop laughing. You and Fleur together that's bloody priceless. Have you two fought each other yet?"

Hermione's scowl appeared, "People change Ronald and for your information no we have not fought yet. Actually we are far from it. We are getting along just well." "Bilmey Hermione, I was just joking. Don't get your panty hoes tied in a knot." Hermione rolled her eyes and stormed off to greet everybody else.

"I see you and Ron have reunited again," said Fred and George together as she greeted the pair. "Nice to see you Fred and George," smiled Hermione.

"So how is it like staying with Fleur Delacour like," asked Fred. "And what well it take for you to put in a good word for us," winked George. Hermione started laughing, "Sorry boys you're going to have to do that yourselves." She wasn't going to do that for anybody.

"Where is Ginny?" asked Hermione. "She had to stay behind," replied George. "It's safer for her to stay at the Burrow. She stayed there with Tonks father, added Fred. "But she said she sends her greetings," said George. "Now if you'll excuse us there is a quarter-veela we'd like to greet," grinned Fred while he pointed his head towards Fleur. All Hermione could manage was a smile to hide her uneasiness.

Then Mad-eye stomped his staff/wand. "Alright alright enough with the greetings, lets get to the important things. Let's all take a seat," he limped towards the end of the table chair and sat on it. Every one else followed.

Hermione sat down then soon after Ron followed her sitting to her right and to her left sat Tonks. She glanced over to at Fleur and to her right there was Bill and to her left sat Shacklebolt. Fleur acted like she was intentionally ignoring Hermione, it was almost like they were back at Hogwarts and Fleur had returned to her old habits.

But wasn't it her who started it by going ahead of Fleur and greeting everybody before she even got there. Hermione then got angry with herself. But she had no choice she herself didn't exactly understand what was going on so why make people suspicious if she doesn't know exactly what their suspicions should be about. Plus, a part of her was scared of what is going on.

"Alright, so let's get to the first order of business. Shacklebolt what is the news on the Ministry protecting the Burrow," asked Mad-eye his magical eye going all over the place. "The Minister had agreed to let to the Burrow be protected under the Ministry's protective magic after much deliberation," replied Shacklebolt.

"Well that's settled, but this does not mean we can put our guard down. We must remain alert," added Lupin. Which Hermione noticed looked worse then ever. "His right, this does not mean we can start visiting the Burrow like mad dogs. We still need to keep a safe distance from each other. That includes you two," Mad-eye stared at Fred and George.

"We haven't done anything wrong," said the twins together. "Not yet you haven't," piped Mad-eye. "Hermione, this would mean you would have to remain with Fleur still for the meantime. Not until Harry arrives," Mr. Weasley said with a sympathetic tone also trying switch the conversation.

"Is that alright with you Fleur," asked Tonks looking at her. "She could stay with Tonks parents if it interferes with your line of work," added Lupin.

"'Ermione can stay for as long as she likes," Fleur stated plainly. "Unless she would like otherwise," she added looking at Hermione for a brief moment. "I don't mind staying with Fleur," Hermione said quickly before the conversation got any further. "Alright then, so Hermione will remain at Fleur's. Now we can inform Charlie and Violet that their plans for having their wedding at the Burrow can be confirmed," concluded Bill.

"Which brings us to our second subject, what are going to do about Harry," asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, Potter still has the trace on him and from what I understand the Death Eaters will know if the Ministry knows his apparating," said Mad-eye.

"His right, the Death Eaters are close to taking over the Ministry. It is only a matter of time," Shacklebolt said displeasingly.

"Will just because Harry can't use magic himself doesn't mean he can't use other forms of magic," hinted Hermione. "Yeah like a broom or something," said Ron expanding on Hermione's idea. "That's a brilliant idea," exclaimed Hagrid.

"Yes but Potter can't just hop on his broom and come to us, now can he," Mad-eye patience seemed to be growing short. "Well of course his going to need protection," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes Molly don't worry, but we can't just get Harry without some kind of distraction. If they do find us we'll need them to have a hard time getting to Harry," said Mr. Weasley.

"What about the invisibility cloak," asked Fred. "While flying? That clock will rip right off of him," said Tonks.

"She's right and there is also a question of who will go," Lupin said while trying to think. "I think we will all have to go and that includes you Mundungus," Fleur gave him a cold look. "Yeah Mundungus stop being such a bloody coward," commented Ron. "Ron, don't start," scowled Mrs. Weasley.

"Fleur's right, Harry will need all the protection he can get," agreed Shacklebolt changing the subject. "Polyjuice," exclaimed Hermione as she thought of the answer. "We can use polyjuice to disguise ourselves as Harry so the Death Eaters won't know which Harry is the real one." "That's brilliant Hermione but I know Harry will never let us put ourselves at risk like that," Ron pointed out the one problem. "His right," said Hermione as if she didn't think of that.

"We need to tell him of the plan. He'll know we'll need his hair. He can refuse it," thought Lupin out loud. "Then we won't ask for the bloody hair," barked Mad-eye becoming more irradiated.

"We can just knock him out and take it from him," joked George. "And have a knocked out Harry Potter to defend? Are you mad," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I think he was joking," chuckled Tonks. "Mad-eye is right. We just won't ask. I'll get his hair myself. It's simple really just get it when his not expecting it," resolved Hermione. "It settled Granger," said Mad-eye.

"But we can't all turn into Harry….can we," asked Fred. "His got a point," agreed Shacklebolt. "We'll go in pairs then. One will become Harry and the other will act as the protector," resolved Mr. Weasley.

"I'll be a protector," piped Mundungus. "You are the first to be chosen to pose as 'Arry, Mundungus" Fleur's voice sounded irritated. Hermione wondered why Fleur couldn't stand Mundungus. She must have not met him long ago.

"She's right, Mundungus. You will pose as Harry so we can keep an eye on you," Shacklebolt stared down at him. "He'll come with me. Who better to keep an eye on him then me," said Mad-eye.

"We'll go together," said the twins in unison. "I think not," blurted Mrs. Weasley. "There are 15 of us. We're an odd number," pointed out Bill. The room stayed silent for a moment.

Hermione took the opportunity to glance over at Fleur. Just as she looked over to her, Fleur had also decided to glance at Hermione. She tired to get Fleur to linger her stare but as soon as they met eyes Fleur looked away. Hermione let out a sigh of frustration. She should be trying to come up with a solution for the odd numbers but her mind was trying to resolve another complication.

"I've got it. I just won't go," Mrs. Weasley finally broke the silence. "How is that going to help,Mum," asked Ron. "Someone needs to stay behind anyways. You will all meet at the Burrow. I should stay behind. I can't leave Ginny alone and besides what if one of you gets hurt? We need somebody to stay behind prepared for any obstacle," Mrs. Weasley laid her hands on the table and looked around.

"She has a point," said Tonks. "Alright so then Molly stays behind. That makes us even now," stated Shacklebolt. "Let's put people into pairs, shall we?" said Lupin. "I want ter take Harry. I took him there many years ago. I should be able ter take him away," Hagrid was trying to fight back tears.

"Fleur and I shall go together," Bill quickly said leaving no chance of disagreeing. "Hermione and Shacklebolt should go together," Fleur said suddenly. The whole room turned to look at her including Hermione. They were all shocked by Fleur's sudden outburst.

"Uhhh I'm ok with that," Hermione managed to say. "Me too," Shacklebolt still had a look of confusion on his face.

"Ok well then, I think its best if the youngest of us pose as Harry and the oldest as protectors. It's more believable," Lupin broke the silence in the room.

"Alright then this is how we will be paired," said Mr. Weasley. "Lupin and George, Tonks and Ron, Bill and Fleur, Hagrid and Harry, Shacklebolt and Hermione, Mad-eye and Mundungus, and finally me and Fred," concluded Mr. Weasley.

"We will all ride on brooms. Except for Hagrid of course you can use Sirius old motorcycle," reasoned Tonks.

"Uh yes there is a slight problem with that," Fleur looked around the table with a slight look of fear in her eyes. "I have no clue how to ride a broom….I am terrified of flying," confide Fleur.

Hermione couldn't help to think that this was adorable. She had almost forgotten she was also scared of flying. She decided to join Fleur in her integrity and perhaps save her some embarrassment.

"I am also scared of flying and still have no idea how to fly a broom," bared Hermione. Bill smiled, "Easy fix. We'll ride Thestral's instead. Me and Shacklebolt will ride them," concluded Bill.

"Now all we need is a date," Shacklebolt relaxed a bit more on his chair. "It should be a month and half from now. Since Charlie's wedding in two," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Is that ok with everybody," asked Mad-eye. Everyone shook their heads. "Ok then it's settled. We will meet here then got to Potter's place to bring him back to the Burrow. This meeting is over," finished Mad-eye. "Fleur I need to talk to you in private," said Bill as people started to get up from their seats. Fleur nodded and they headed towards an empty room. Hermione watched them walk away from everybody else.

Mad-eye, Shacklebolt, and Mundungus left after the meeting but the others stayed behind for a little while longer. All Hermione could do was think about what Bill and Fleur were talking about. She couldn't stand it any longer. She excused herself to the restroom.

As she went up stairs she was sure to step carefully. She didn't want to be heard by Bill and Fleur. As she approached the door where they were talking her heart began to beat fast. She could hear them arguing. She leaned her against the door to be able to hear clearly.

"I am just telling that you can't get careless Fleur," Bill sounded irritated. "And I am telling you that I will not get careless," Fleur was almost shouting there was frustration in her tone of voice. "Fleur sometimes we are blinded by our anger. I am just warning you. Even last year when you joined the Order Dumbledore warned you Fleur," pleaded Bill. "I am tired of being scolded like a little kid. I am an adult. I know what I am doing Bill," this time Fleur did shout. "Please at least tell Hermione. Maybe it will help if you tell her," Bill was now begging. "Help in what way Bill? What are you trying to imply? No, I will not tell her, just so that she can join the band wagon along with you and my family?"

Hermione's mind was racing. What exactly were they talking about? Why does Bill want Fleur to tell her? "Fleur you need to deal with this in a healthier way. Ever since-" "

"Hermione? Where are you," Ron was coming up the stairs.

Hermione quickly went further upstairs and tired to make it seem as if she was just coming down.

"There you are. Where were you," asked Ron. "I was in the bathroom," replied Hermione. "Well everyone is about ready to leave. Where are Bill and Fleur?" "I'm not sure," lied Hermione.

Just then the two came out of the room. "Oh sorry didn't know you guys were up here," said Bill with a look of surprise. "We were actually just looking for you guys," said Hermione. "Yeah they want to leave already," said Ron.

Hermione looked over at Fleur. She looked like she had just been in an argument. Fleur looked at Hermione. Their eyes lingered for a moment. Fleur bit her lip. Hermione knew she was thinking hard about something but she didn't know what. Maybe she would have known by now if Ron hadn't come looking for her.

All four of them went downstairs together. Hermione said her good-bye's but left Ron for last. "Please write to me," said Ron as they hugged. "I need to know you're alright," finished Ron. "I will don't worry but you write too ok," Hermione broke their hug and went over to Fleur, who already had her umbrella in hand.

"Ready," asked Fleur. Hermione nodded. But just as they were to apparate, Bill came over to them. "Please take care…the both of you," Bill eyed Hermione as if he was trying to tell her something.

"Don't worry," she looked straight at Bill. Bill nodded as if acknowledging a secret pact they had just made. In which, Hermione had no clue about but maybe that is what Bill wants her to do. He wants her to find out what Fleur is hiding from her. With that Fleur took Hermione's hand and apparated.

* * *

><p>BANG! They were back in the dark alley they were in before. It was still raining so Fleur undid the umbrella.<p>

"Could you please hold this," asked Fleur as she held out her umbrella. "Yes of course Fleur," Hermione took the umbrella from her and held them over the two of them.

Fleur then reached into her pockets and pulled out two vials. Hermione watched Fleur carefully it was clear in Fleur's face that something was bothering her.

"You haven't looked at me all day. What's wrong," asked Hermione with concern. Fleur was still avoiding looking at Hermione. "Fleur please look at me. Can't you see that I am worried about you," Hermione was now pleading.

Fleur looked up at her. "If I recall I was not the one who hurried away into the kitchen. I was not the one intentionally avoiding someone or something. How unfair is that? I am the mean one because I have not looked at you but you can avoid me," Fleur's nuisance was coming out again.

"Don't turn this on me Fleur," Hermione scowling at Fleur now. "At least I can bare to look at you. But you…you avoid eye contact with me and then…then you volunteer me to be partners with Shacklebolt! By the way what was all that about? I am an adult I can make my decisions," Hermione felt herself starting to get angry and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Why are you getting angry at me? I am the one that should be furious with you after that stunt you pulled! What are scared of 'ermione? Have I done something wrong? Please tell me and I will stop it," Fleur eyes were getting watery.

Hermione knew what she was talking about. She was talking about them. She wanted to know if she was wasting her time. Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes she could hear the city in the distance and sound of the rain dropping around them but the thing that rang the loudest in her ear was her heart.

Hermione looked into Fleur's eyes and this time Fleur was looking back with pled in her eyes. "I'm scared," whispered Hermione. Fleur nodded understanding what she meant. Hermione didn't need to explain herself, not to Fleur at least. "And as for Shacklebolt…his the best wizard. I wanted him to be the one to protect you because of that. Also to be quiet honest…I did not want you to go with Ron," Fleur hanged her head.

Hermione smiled and blushed at the same time. "Fleur…that was actually very sweet. Please look at me don't be ashamed." Fleur looked up and saw a blushing Hermione and she smiled. "We should continue this conversation at the house," Fleur smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione smiled back and nodded.

"Well well look what I found. It must be my lucky day." Both Hermione and Fleur turned quickly to see Fenrir Greyback. The two quickly pulled out their wands.

"Stand behind me," Fleur ordered Hermione. "No we stand together," protested Hermione. "Do it now! His known for biting his victims, didn't you see what he did to Bill? You are more valuable then me. So stand behind me now," Fleur didn't give Hermione the chance to protest this time. She shoved her behind her. Hermione couldn't do anything else except aim at Greyback from behind Fleur.

"I've heard about you. The quarter-veela, I could smell you a mile away. You really are beautiful (Greyback licked his lips) and you smell amazing," Greyback's mouth started to water.

Hermione shoved Fleur aside this time. They were now standing side by side. "Like I said we stand together," Hermione had her eyes fix on Greyback.

"I know who you are too. You're part of the golden trio. You're that mudblood and the brains according to some. How can a mudblood be the brains? But you certainly look tasty yourself," Greyback gave them a malicious grin.

He then charged Hermione and Fleur without warning. "Run," shouted Fleur. The pair broke into a sprint. As they ran Fleur took out her vial and drank it. They turned into another dark street in the alley.

"Why are you drinking that? It isn't time for that," shouted Hermione. "It helps me control my thrall. That's how he found us," Fleur shouted back almost breathless. They could still hear Greyback chasing them. They turned into another corner and without warning Fleur pulled Hermione between two walls to hide.

Fleur placed her finger on her lips, gesturing to Hermione to be quiet. Hermione looked out into the street Greyback was having a hard time smelling them and he couldn't see them. He pulled out his wand. Hermione quickly reacted, "Expelliarmus!"

Greyback's wand went flying. That was Fleur's cue. "Expulso," shouted Fleur. Greyback went flying. Fleur ran after him. Hermione ran after Fleur. Greyback was surprisingly back on his feet and had began to run. Fleur was not far behind him.

"Stupefy," shouted Fleur but she had missed. Fleur had a wild look in her eyes. It almost seemed like she was now haunting Greyback. "Get back here you coward," hollered Fleur.

Then suddenly Fleur broke into a faster sprint. Which made it even difficult for Hermione to stay close to her, Greyback was now heading towards a dead end. But Fleur showed no signs of slowing down. What Hermione saw next shocked her.

As Greyback came into a dead end, Fleur took the opportunity to push Greyback up against the wall. She used her left arm to hold him down by the neck and used her right hand to hold her wand against his forehead. Fleur had derailed look in her eyes. She was breathing heavily.

"Fleur! What are you doing," Hermione finally caught up to Fleur. Fleur didn't respond. Greyback laughed, "She can't do it." "Shut up," growled Fleur. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had never seen Fleur loss control of her emotions.

"Fleur, this isn't you. Don't do it," Hermione came closer to Fleur and placed her hand her shoulder. Hermione felt Fleur relax at her touch. This gave Greyback time to scratch at Fleur. Fleur let go him. He had cut her on the stomach with his claws. Hermione waved her wand. Her explosion was so powerful she sent the three of them flying along with debris and chunks of the wall which landed on both Hermione and Fleur. But before Greyback could react Fleur quickly got up, waved her wand and shouted, "Stupefy!" Fleur quickly ran over to Hermione and helped her to her feet.

"Fleur you're bleeding," Hermione saw Fleur's shirt had stained blood from where Greyback had clawed at her. "I am sorry," Fleur didn't seem to care about her cut she had noticed that Hermione had cut her lip. She placed her finger on the cut. Hermione winced.

"I'll fix it as soon as we get home," Fleur was still staring at her cut lip or maybe just her lips. It didn't matter it still made Hermione blush. Fleur removed her hand and walked over to Greyback. "I should kill you," snarled Fleur at petrified Greyback.

"Please don't, that's not what we represent. Fleur you're not a killer like he is," Hermione went to go stand next to Fleur to look down on Greyback. "He cursed Lupin and almost did the same to Bill. What gives him the right to live," Fleur turned to Hermione.

"I don't know but we are not like him. We protect people from him. We are the protectors, you're no killer Fleur," Hermione looked at Fleur she was still staring down at him. "Your right, but I am going to erase his memories," Fleur turned to look at Hermione.

Hermione's eyes sadden but nodded. Fleur took out her wand, "Obliviate." Seconds later, Greyback had no recollection of what had just happened. Fleur then went to go pick up Greyback's wand and snapped it in half. "It should give him a harder time terrorizing people," said Fleur throwing the pieces far from Greyback.

"Fleur you're still bleeding. We need to get you home," Hermione was genuinely worried. Fleur went over to Hermione and held her hand for Hermione to take. She took it and as soon as she did Fleur interlaced their fingers. Hermione's blushing came back again. Fleur noticed but decided not to comment. She thought it was the most adorable thing ever.

BANG! They had apparated back to their house. Fleur apparated them straight to the kitchen, Hermione quickly went to for a kitchen towel and poured some water onto it.

"Let me see your cut," Hermione went over to Fleur. "Only if I can attend to yours after your done checking mine," Fleur eyes wouldn't stay off of Hermione. Hermione nodded.

She looked down and saw that Fleur's shirt was covered in blood. It was a deep cut. They were both also soaking wet from their encounter with Greyback. Hermione knew she would have to take off Fleur's shirt.

She swallowed hard but she placed her fingers on Fleur's buttons and slowly started to unbutton her shirt. Fleur was looking at her with admiration the whole time. Slowly more of Fleur's wet body was being revealed to her. Fleur's white push-bra with the cute pink bow was first. As she unbutton further down Fleur's flat stomach was being exposed to Hermione. Her breath became more jagged, but then Fleur's wound came into sight, it was deep.

Hermione unbuttoned the last button. Hermione looked up into Fleur's eyes; they were warm and inviting. She then placed the warm towel onto her deep wound. Fleur winced but Hermione kept hand in the towel to apply pressure. Fleur then placed her hand on top of hers.

Hermione didn't know how much longer she could fight her feelings. Fleur was intoxicating to her. Hermione then slowly took off Fleur's shirt as her dark eyes remained on Fleur's bright blue ones. "Ferula," whispered Hermione and bandages appeared to keep in place her warm towel. "Sit," said Fleur in a low voice as pointed to the kitchen counter.

Hermione obeyed. Fleur went over to the sink and got a small towel with warm water. Hermione's eyes lingered on her bra enjoying the image. Fleur then returned her undivided attention to Hermione.

She placed her thumb on her cut bottom lip and stroked it as she looked into Hermione's dark brown eyes. Her breath once again became jagged at Fleur being so close to her. Her fear was slowly slipping away, besides they were at war there was no room for doubt.

Fleur gently placed the towel on Hermione's lip. Hermione made sure to keep her legs closed since Fleur hips were at level with her legs since she was sitting on the counter. Fleur then put her hand on Hermione's cheek, stroking it lovingly.

She closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. Hermione then placed her hand on Fleur's bandages, "Come closer," she leaned to whisper into Fleur's ear. She opened her legs and Fleur slid right in. Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck. Fleur leaned her forehead against Hermione's. They both closed their eyes taking in the new feelings they were experiencing.

Fleur then dotingly started to nuzzle Hermione's nose with her own. They could both feel each other's breath, they were rough and jagged. Hermione didn't know how much she could take. She took her arms away from Fleur's neck to allow her to do more.

Then Fleur started to move her lips and nose to Hermione's neck, she could feel her breath on her neck which made her hair stand. She could lightly feel Fleur's lips on her neck which made her face warm. Fleur was lightly rubbing her lips on her neck. Which set Hermione on fire, she leaned more into Fleur breathing lightly in her ear. She could feel Fleur growing warmer beneath her.

"Fleur," breathed Hermione into her ear. Fleur responded by kissing her lightly on the neck. "Kiss me," Hermione said more breathless. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist and brought her closer to her. Fleur then lifted her head from Hermione's neck. She once again looked adoringly into her eyes.

Then she placed one of her hands on Hermione's cheek. Hermione waited she could feel her hot blood pumping rapidly threw her. Then without notice Fleur leaned in and kissed Hermione. There was no hesitation. Hermione quickly let Fleur in and Fleur didn't hold back. They were hungry for each other. Their tongues explored every inch they could. They sucked hungrily at each other lips. Hermione now had both her hands on Fleur's face desperately trying to get even closer to this beautiful woman kissing her.

Their kiss deepened and became more passionate as they discovered more of each other as their tongues roughly but softly found their pleasure points. Hermione let out a small moan inside Fleur's mouth. This only made Fleur deepen their kiss making them hungrier, their passion was on fire and neither of them wanted to stop. They were finally caving in to their desires.

Hermione licked and sucked at Fleur, which made Fleur moan in Hermione's mouth, sending her off. Fleur rubbed her tongue against Hermione's with a fiery craze. All they could hear was their lips and mouth exchanging a kiss and their hearts beating rapidly in their heads. Finally they broke away for air. Before they pulled away Fleur lightly bit Hermione's bottom lip.

They were both breathless and neither could break eye contact. Their lips were red and swollen. Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione lightly on the neck. Hermione giggled at this cute gesture.

"'Ermione you are breathtaking," Fleur was still breathing fast. "You just took mine away," Hermione wrapped her arms around Fleur's neck once again. Fleur grinned, "I have never been charmed before but you 'Ermione have me spell bound. What is it about you that I cannot resist?" Hermione shrugged, "I am asking myself the same question."

Hermione leaned her head on Fleur's bare shoulder. "This is so new to me Fleur. I can't lie, I'm scared," Hermione was relishing the feel of Fleur's exposed skin on her cheek. "This is new to me too, but I am not scared," Fleur tighten her embrace. Hermione kissed Fleur's bare shoulder and lingered her kiss to show her appreciation.

Hermione then realized that her eyes were getting heavy. It had been a long day and it was starting to get late. She decided she and Fleur could continue their conversation in the morning. Hermione pulled herself away from Fleur but during the progress her leg grazed Fleur's cut.

"Ouch," Fleur put her hands over the bandages and gently rubbed her injury. "I'm sorry Fleur," Hermione quickly got off the counter and put her hands over Fleur's to help her apply pressure. "It is alright, beau. It was an accident. But perhaps you are ready to go to bed. I know I am and I am also starting to get cold without a shirt…although you seem like me without one," Fleur grinned.

Hermione was staring again. She blushed and looked away, "I…ah…sorry." "It is the biggest complement I have ever gotten," Fleur put her finger on Hermione's chin as her cheeks got redder. "Let's go to bed, Fleur," Hermione said quietly because of her shyness but she too was ready to go to bed.

Fleur smiled and nodded. She grabbed Hermione's hand, interlaced their fingers, and headed upstairs. She led Hermione straight into her room. Fleur turned around and to change and Hermione did the same but also to respect Fleur's privacy as she too changed. They both turned around at the same time. Fleur undid the bed and got in and Hermione followed.

"Let me hold you tonight. My wound would be safer if I held you," whispered Fleur into Hermione's ear. The hair in the back her neck stood but she managed to whisper back, "Of course you can." Fleur brought herself closer to Hermione. She wrapped her right arm around her torso, intertwined her arm into Hermione's, and then she held her hand to interlace their fingers. Fleur's left arm was under the pillow they were both sharing since they were spooning.

Hermione smiled to herself. She was sleeping next to a beautiful woman she really cared about and the most glorious thing about it was this beautiful woman felt the same way about her.


	5. Chapter 5:Breakfast and the Book

So sorry it took me this long to write the new chapter but I finally finished it. Like I said this story moves kinda slowly so have patience with it. But here is a fun fact about my story. Fleur is actually based off of a real person….looks wise. I have Russian friend who looks a lot like the actress who plays Fleur Delacour in the movies, except she has red-brown hair and looks amazing. It makes her blue eyes really pop out. That's how that idea came along. Also that passage from Emerson's _Experience _is one of my favorite passages but not my Russian friends. When I told her in class how much I loved it, she said she didn't because of how blunt and insensitive it was. I thought those would be fun facts. Oh and sorry for the grammar errors. I usually have someone read my work, for school, but I just don't have the time for them to check to my stories.

**Chapter 5: Breakfast and the Book**

The sun went through the windows hitting Fleur's eyes. She tightened her eyes as the sun stung them. Last night had been a long, tiring, filling, day.

She groaned as she realized she wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep. Fleur tired to move her arm but there was a yank when she tired to remove them. She lifted her head and squinted to see Hermione fast asleep still.

They were in the same position they had fallen asleep in. Fleur smiled as she laid her head back down. Hermione's body was tightly close to her and she could see Hermione's bare shoulder was just centimeters away from her lips, since Hermione slept in a tank top.

Fleur relished the feeling of Hermione's body against hers for a moment. It wasn't a dream, she really did kiss Hermione and it was Hermione who had asked her to kiss her.

Fleur felt her skin going numb from the memory. She couldn't believe it. Hermione returned her feelings for her. She had her doubts but now they were all gone.

Fleur hugged Hermione tighter. This was the beginning of something spectacular, Fleur could feel it. She had been in a lot of relationships but none ever felt like this one.

She was always the enticer but on the afternoon when Hermione came out of her house. Fleur was captivated, memorized, and stuck on how Hermione had grown; she was a beautiful woman now.

It was as if the roles had changed, it seemed Hermione had a thrall on Fleur. Fleur smiled on her ruminating. She realized that she wanted to wake Hermione.

Fleur smiled wickedly, how should she wake this unknowing seductress in her arms? The answer was simple; a way a seductress should be awaken with amorous gestures.

Fleur leaned into the back of Hermione's shoulder and placed a lingering kiss. After a few seconds of Fleur's soft lips on Hermione's warm skin, Fleur realized Hermione didn't even move an inch.

Fleur chuckled lightly to herself, so Hermione was a heavy sleeper. That was alright with her because she could be more presumptuous.

Fleur kissed Hermione's shoulder again but this time she did not linger. She laid another kiss but on top of her shoulder, lingering only for awhile. Fleur repeated this, leaving a trail of kisses on Hermione's shoulder and working her way up to her neck.

Hermione barely moved. Fleur finally reached her neck. She decided to have a bit of more fun with her neck. Fleur placed her lips on Hermione's neck but this time while lingering she sucked lightly on her sensitive skin.

Hermione stirred a little more. Fleur then repeated this leaving a trail on her neck coming closer to her jaw line. "Mmmm," mumbled Hermione. Fleur kept her kisses going up to Hermione's ear.

"Mmm," this time Hermione moved more. "Wake up sleepy head," whispered Fleur into her ear, biting it lightly. Hermione started to grin. "Oh so you were awake," Fleur lifted herself to get a better view of Hermione.

"I was relishing this," Hermione started to sprawl with a smile. "To what exactly, ma belle? " Fleur tightened her embrace on Hermione and started to lightly kiss her cheek. Hermione giggled at the gesture.

"Waking up not only next you but to your exquisite delicate kisses," Hermione said more lightly returning Fleur's affection by tightening her embrace. She was a bit surprised by her own forward words but moved quickly from the surprise.

"I love your British accent," Fleur made a kiss linger. Hermione closed her eyes to savor Fleur's kiss. "I also luxuriate in waking next to you. (Fleur gave Hermione a bit more kisses on the cheek) Now turn around so I can give you a real kiss," Fleur could no longer stand not kissing Hermione's lips.

"Your French accent is enchanting, Fleur," Hermione's blood was rushing to her head; she could feel her cheeks turning red. "But I can't turn around," admitted Hermione with a bit of embarrassment.

"Why is that," asked Fleur. "I haven't brushed my teeth," Hermione felt shame rush over her. She didn't want to kiss Fleur with morning breath and it was embarrassing saying it out loud. She wasn't that comfortable with Fleur yet.

Fleur started to chuckle into Hermione's shoulder trying hard not to break out laughing. "What," asked Hermione, if it wasn't for her morning breath she would have turned around to scowl at Fleur's chuckling.

"You are adorable. Just go to the restroom and brush your teeth. I will wait for you here," Fleur nuzzled Hermione's shoulder with her nose. Hermione quickly overcame her small irritation. She sprawled then hastily went to the restroom to brush her teeth.

As she came back from the restroom, Hermione had a sudden realization. "Why don't you brush your teeth? I don't want to kiss morning breath either," Hermione said as she claimed back into bed with Fleur.

"One of the perks of being a quarter-veela," Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione again. "You don't get morning breath because of your veela blood?" Fleur had sparked Hermione's curiosity. It was an opportunity to learn something new and Hermione hunger for knowledge never skipped a beat.

"Oui," Fleur was being short. She didn't care about her veela blood at the moment. She was more interested in closing the gap between her and Hermione. Although she extolled Hermione's love of knowledge, at the moment she wanted to savor something else.

"How does that work," Hermione turned around to look at Fleur. She lifted herself on her elbow to get a better look at Fleur who was lying in bed indolently.

"Veela's are creatures of beauty and seduction. They are portrayed as beauty in its perfection. A lot of people do not realize this but the sense of smell is part of both beauty and seduction. Part of the reason veela's are said to be perfect beauty is because we never have bad hygiene. Enough questions come here ma belle," Fleur pulled Hermione down next her and quickly got on top of her.

As Fleur towered over Hermione and admired her beauty and relished the emotions she was experiencing by just looking at her. Hermione held her breath. She observed Fleur carefully as she felt her skin go numb by the feel of Fleur on top of her and her hip between Fleur's legs.

Fleur then slowly leaned into Hermione. The whole world seemed to stop for Hermione and Fleur, in that moment the only ones who mattered were each other.

This was their morning; they will always remember as the first one they woke up together as more then just acquaintances, they weren't even really friends before. What happened between them came suddenly and unexpectedly. Fleur reached Hermione's lips and lingered her kiss.

She wanted to map Hermione's lips and relish just the feeling of lingering kiss with Hermione Granger, the girl who enthralled her.

Hermione put her hand on Fleur's cheek. She could feel Fleur trying to memorize her lips and the moment. Hermione did the same even if her body said differently wanting to deepen their kiss.

Yet after a couple of moments Fleur could no longer stand it. She deepened the kiss and Hermione was glad she did because she could no longer stand it either. Their lips and tongues were still fairly new to each other but already Fleur had learned some of Hermione's weak points with her tongue.

Hermione was a quick learner; she too could find some of Fleur's weakness with her tongue and lips. Fleur grazed her tongue slowly against Hermione's which set her on fire. She let out a small moan which always made Fleur get hotter. She responded with a small bite to Hermione's bottom lip and a suck.

Minutes later Fleur and Hermione finally started to slow down. "Fleur," breathed Hermione placing her hand lightly on Fleur's chest. Fleur responded with a light bite. "Fleur," repeated Hermione still breathless, she gave her hand a gentle push.

Fleur didn't need to be told twice she understood what Hermione needed. She finally set Hermione free of her mouth and instead gave her lips to Hermione's neck. Kissing it and sucking it as Hermione closed her eyes to try to regain some sense.

Hermione was amazed by how quickly they understood each other. It was almost as if they had this unknown knowledge of one another before they even knew they had these feelings.

Almost as if it was predestined, what she didn't know is that Fleur was thinking the same thing and feeling the same way. Hermione almost felt scared of this quick comprehension to each other but then she recalled the moment she saw Fleur and Bill share at 12 Grimmauld Place and realized that even though they quickly understood each other, there was still a lot to learn.

She closed her eyes at Fleur's soft kisses lingering on her neck and skin. She could wake up like this every morning, she thought.

But then the moment was interrupted by a sound. The sound was Hermione's stomach growling. Fleur started to giggle on Hermione's neck.

"I'm hungry," Hermione was turning a little red from the embarrassment. "I can tell," Fleur lifted herself off of Hermione. "But today I cannot make you breakfast. I must work," Fleur kissed Hermione lightly on the lips then pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her closet.

"You didn't tell me you were going to leave to work today," Hermione was trying to hide the disappointment in her voice but failed. "Leave? Who said anything about leaving?" Fleur walked out of her closet with green, brown, and white spring dress with beautiful patterns which showed off her legs and arms.

"You said you were going to work," Hermione tried not to stare at Fleur in her dress. She could feel her cheeks going red from the sight. Fleur smiled at Hermione's shyness which made her look adorable. "I said I had to work, that does not necessarily mean I am leaving, ma belle" chuckled Fleur.

"I don't understand, you work at Gringotts," Hermione sat up on the bed. She was confused and wanted to learn what exactly was going on.

"I still do, but like I have mentioned before Death Eaters are taking over everything. That includes Gringotts. Right now I am working from home because I am hiding the Goblins secrets to Gringotts before it is taken over. It is a bit tedious because of all the paper work, but they rarely trust people and they have trusted me. Perhaps it is because of my veela blood. The veela also closely protect their secrets," Fleur shrugged and smiled at the now wide eyed Hermione.

"Wow," Hermione was staring at Fleur amazed by the new information. "I didn't realize it was that bad…I knew it was bad but…there must be so much pressure on you…What your learning must also be amazing," Hermione's mind was racing.

"It is. Now I must really get going. I am starting to fall behind ever since a certain someone came to live here," Fleur winked and was about to walk out but Hermione called out to Fleur, "veela's have secrets?"

Fleur turned around, "Of course they do. Although I do not find them important to be quite honest, they are just silly myths to me." Hermione raised her eyebrow. She had read on veela's in the past and knew something's on the subject. "Tell me Fleur. Why do you think that?" Fleur sighed and leaned against the door.

"Like I said veela's are said to be beauty in its perfection. I do not agree. Ever heard of 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder'?" Hermione nodded listening carefully to Fleur's words.

"Well I truly believe this and if I believe this then that means I find the whole notion of veela's being the definition of perfect beauty…wrong. Not only that, but people only believe this because veela's are masters of seduction not beauty. Although beauty is part of seduction for anyone veela's excel in this. This does not make us the most beautiful. Another misconception is that veela's have this insight look on love. This is far from the truth, just because we are masters of seduction does not mean we are masters at finding love. I am just as clueless about love and how to find it as the next person. I have no special instinct telling me who is the love of my life, but perhaps because of our seduction skills we can feel it more clearly since we hardly get attached," Fleur shrugged.

Hermione could not help but to feel a bit disappointed. So was Fleur just seducing her? Was she just another name on the list of people she had seduced?

Fleur knew what Hermione was thinking, her silence was all she needed to know that Hermione was starting to doubt their relationship.

Fleur went to go sit next to Hermione on the bed and took her hand into hers, "I am still capable of emotions, 'Ermione. I am capable of being either a heart breaker or getting my heart broken just like any other person. Do not forget I am only quarter-veela too. My thrall is not as strong and if I were full blown veela, that potion would not have worked at all on my blonde hair. Beauty is not having blonde hair nor blue eyes. All I am saying is that veela's are not the most beautiful people in the world and that we can love and hurt too. Some myths say we can only hurt." Fleur hanged her head as if she was ashamed of those stories.

Hermione placed her hand on Fleur's cheek. "I think you're wrong, veela's are some of the most beautiful people I have ever seen, blonde hair and all." Hermione smiled at Fleur warmly. Fleur shook her head and grinned, "You lie 'Ermione. I have seen the way you stare at me when I have my red-brown hair. You prefer it. I know you do." Hermione's jaw dropped.

She couldn't believe that Fleur had just called her out. Fleur had figured out that Hermione loved the way she looked in her red-brown hair.

"It is ok, I prefer it too. Now I really must go finish that work, ma belle. Do not forget to make yourself breakfast." Fleur kissed Hermione lightly on the lips. "You are not wasting your time on me. You are not just anybody," whispered Fleur into Hermione's ear. With that said Fleur got up and went to their study room.

Hermione could feel the butterflies flying in her stomach. Hermione wasn't sure where exactly what this relationship was going or even what kind of relationship they had.

Although it made her feel a bit uncomfortable not knowing how to define their relationship and it was something that needed to be addressed, she at least felt blissful knowing she wasn't wasting her time.

* * *

><p>Hermione got out of bed reached for her beaded pursue to take out some clothes and went to take a shower in Fleur's bedroom bathroom. She took a quick shower and got dressed quickly.<p>

Her stomach was still growling with hunger and she didn't know how much longer she could take it. After quickly making the bed and making sure that Fleur's room looked neat. Hermione headed downstairs.

Before going to the kitchen she decided to peek into the study room. Fleur was at the desk writing away with a huge stack of papers beside her. Hermione smiled to herself.

She admired Fleur's hardworking side, something they both had in common. "Would like me to make you some breakfast," Hermione smiled warmly at Fleur. She returned the smile, "I would love that, ma belle, if it doesn't bother you of course." Hermione shook her head, "No it doesn't."

She gave Fleur one last smile then headed towards the kitchen. She made cheese omelette's and served two glasses of orange juice. She levitated their plates and glasses to the study room.

"That smells delicious," Fleur's head immediately lifted from her work as she smelt Hermione's food. "And I thought I was the only hungry one," chuckled Hermione.

Fleur chucked, smiled, and shrugged, "I didn't realize it until I smelt the delicious food you made. Hermione laughed, "But you haven't even tasted it yet." "Well the smell alone is making me salivate," joked Fleur.

Hermione laughed, she sat their plates down on the coffee table, which was igniting a green flame today. "There is one condition to this food," Hermione said cunningly. Fleur raised her eyebrow, "Oh and what is that?"

"You must take a quick break from your hard work and enjoy this breakfast with me and no buts," and to emphasis her "no buts" Hermione gave Fleur a scowl. Fleur let out a sigh, "Alright I well meet your terms. Although I must admit I do it a little reluctantly." "Oh well if you don't-" Hermione started.

She was about to get offended. She wanted Fleur to have breakfast with her because she wanted too, not out of obligation. Fleur quickly interrupted her, "Of course I want to have breakfast with you, 'Ermione. I have a lot of work that is all I am saying, but you are right. It would be rude of me not to accept your terms after you made that delicious smelling breakfast for the two of us. I should not really complain, I get breakfast and I get to share it with the one person I truly desire to eat with."

Hermione had been scowling at Fleur the whole time but her last sentence seemed have relaxed her, Fleur held her breath waiting for Hermione's reaction. She was hoping she just avoided conflict.

"Nice save," said Hermione but she still rolled her eyes at Fleur. As soon as she turned around Fleur couldn't help to smile at her small victory.

Hermione sat down Indian style at the coffee table and Fleur followed. Fleur seated herself close to Hermione making an effort to try and engage with Hermione, but Hermione kept her eyes forward and silently cut her omelette.

"'Ermione?" Fleur was now looking at Hermione silently eating her food. "Hmm," Hermione still made no eye contact. "Please look at me. I want to tell you something," Fleur was determined to fix the awkward silence.

Hermione turned and looked at Fleur. There was stern look in her eyes. "I am sorry. I was being inconsiderate of your feelings. I should not have said it like that. Believe me when I say I want to have breakfast with you. I can be a bit hard headed sometimes, especially when it comes to work. Of course I have time for this. Forgive me," Fleur looked straight in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione let out a sigh, "No Fleur, don't apologize. I overreacted. I should understand. I am also a hard worker. It's just that…I'm not use to-."

"Not use to your emotions being taken into consideration when you care for someone? Ron especially, he doesn't always remember your feelings oui?" Hermione stared at Fleur for a moment. Her mouth was slightly open from Fleur bluntness and questions. Fleur seemed unaffected by Hermione's reaction. She patiently waited for Hermione's reply.

"Are you suggesting that I have feelings for Ron," asked Hermione with slight tone of hesitation. "Oui, just me the truth," replied Fleur.

Hermione eyes were now bulging from her eye sockets. She was having a hard time answering Fleur's questions. Her voice had betrayed her, she could not find it. Yet Fleur still patiently waited.

She even decided taking a moment to have a piece of her omelette while Hermione found her voice. After chewing her piece of omelette and taking a sip of her orange juice Fleur turned once again to look at Hermione.

Hermione swallowed and decide she too needed a drink of orange juice. "Ummm," Hermione glanced at Fleur; she was still waiting for her answer. "'Ermione just be honest," Fleur said calmly, the look in her eyes was inviting and sensitive.

Hermione shook her head, "Well um…ok…well…I guess you can say I have or had feelings for Ron." Fleur bit her lip it was not exactly what she wanted to hear but she had suspected it before she realized she even had feelings for Hermione.

There was look of concern in her eyes and Hermione caught that right away. "Fleur, it was before this happened between us. It is in the past, I HAD feelings for Ron. With Ron it took time and even then I would wonder why I had feelings for him because he can be so insensitive sometimes. I know we had met before and we just discovered these feelings but this feels are so natural. Call it perfect timing, I don't know but please don't worry about Ron."

Fleur gave Hermione a weak smile and placed her hand on her thigh. The look in her eyes was one of compassion, "You are human, 'Ermione. I do not expect you to get over Ron so quickly. Especially after everything you have been through with him. You have spent years having feelings for him and believe me he feels the same way. Please do not feel that I am pressuring you to quickly get over him. I understand that sometimes these things take time," Fleur ended with little squeeze on Hermione's thigh then removed her hand.

"Exactly Fleur sometimes, I know it's a bit hard to believe but I am over him and that is all because of you. Ron had always frustrated me and was the cause of most of my emotional turmoil. He made me doubt myself and was the reason why I stuck to my logic when it came to feeling something for someone. But with you Fleur I didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late to stop myself. I don't know why but somehow you got past my barriers. It snuck up on me and I'm glad it did," Hermione's eyes were almost pleading Fleur to believe her.

Fleur knew she was telling the truth. She took Hermione's hand into her own and placed a lingering kiss, "This snuck up on me too. If you ask my past lovers (Hermione winced) they would be surprised by how easy it was for me not act selfish. I was a selfish lover 'Ermione. But all that changed with you. Jealously is rather new to me. I admit I am jealous of Ron but I trust in your words and actions. But jealously does not dissolve over night. Have patience with me and I will learn to like Ron. I know he is still one of your best friends beside your past feelings for him."

Hermione tightened her grip around Fleur's hand. It was a small way of saying thank you. But there was a question that was nagging Hermione in the back of her mind. "So you've had many lovers? Were any of them serious?" asked Hermione with a bit nervousness in her eyes.

She was scared of asking the question but she found her courage anyways and asked. "Oui, some were serious. I would say that I have experienced love. I, like many others, had my first love and then some," Fleur smiled warmly. But Hermione's anxiety did not seem to go away.

"How many more have you fallen in love with beside your first love," Hermione asked. She couldn't help it, she had to know.

"Just two more and one of them was a woman," Fleur was clam. She understood Hermione's uneasiness; she herself had just experienced it.

Hermione's eyes bulged, so she wasn't the first girl Fleur was with. This was hard for Hermione to grasp.

Fleur smiled at how naïve Hermione could be sometimes. She was extremely logical yet still so naïve when it came to relationships and love. But Fleur was also older; she has had time to fall in love.

Unlike Hermione who even growing up has not had a normal life, it was no wonder the concept of love was new to her. She hasn't had time for it and she has only briefly experienced it with Ron.

So her naiveness was to no surprise. "'Ermione?" Fleur finally interpreted Hermione's thoughts. "Do not let this bother you. And does it truly surprise you that I have been with women before? Or that I have had lovers in the past? I am a sexual person. I do not try to hide it but I do have morals. I do not just throw myself at everyone," Fleur chuckled while shaking her head and took a bite of her omelette.

"Well some of us do not go around parading they sleep with people, Fleur. I am sorry if I cannot understand that," Hermione huffed her chest and bit into her omelette, the scowl returning to her eyes. Hermione's sudden outburst stunned Fleur.

"What, since when is having a healthy sex life a crime? Ok, so I have had lovers and only fallen in love three times. That does not mean I have no sexual morals. I can still count my partners on my fingers. Sex is perfectly normal, 'Ermione. Why are you getting all defensive-" Fleur suddenly stopped she knew what the problem was.

She slowly turned and to look at Hermione in the eye. Hermione's scowl was still apparent but it didn't faze Fleur. "Merde, 'Ermione are you...a virgin," asked Fleur not being able to conceal her astonishment.

Hermione's whole face turned red. She looked away from Fleur. "Ma belle," Fleur placed her hand on Hermione's thigh.

"It is ok. There is nothing wrong with that. I am sorry for my reaction." All Hermione could do was nod. It was still embarrassing and it didn't help finding out that Fleur was so experience when it came to sex, love, and relationships.

Hermione's insecurity was out in the spot light and she did not feel one bit comfortable. "Our insecurity's are nothing to be ashamed of ma belle. We all have them, even me. But I hope this makes you feel better," Fleur turned to completely face Hermione. She looked directly into Hermione's eyes and took both her hands into her own.

"When it comes to having sex…for the first time, you are the one in command. If you choose to have it with me, I will not rush you. I will not pressure you, nor will I try to engage it. It is completely up to you. I have no say in what we do in that area until you are ready." Fleur rubbed circles on Hermione's hands with her thumbs.

Hermione knew Fleur's sincere words were unadulterated. Hermione smiled softly as she looked straight at into Fleur's deep blue eyes, "Fleur, are you sure? I know how important it can be for some people."

Fleur chuckled, "Oui, I have self-control. I am not like others who after some time look for their needs in someone else." Hermione's eyes widen, "I had forgotten about that."

"I would never look at someone else like that. Not while you are by my side," Fleur did not look away from Hermione. Hermione bit her lip, "Fleur….what exactly are we? I mean I don't know what we are…are we lovers? Dating? Together?"

Fleur giggled at Hermione's hesitation and shyness. She truly was Hermione's first intimate relationship. She decided to have a little bit of fun with her. "Well I do not know. What do you want to be? We are not exactly lovers because lovers have sex. So you can cross that out…hopefully for the time being."

Just as expected, Hermione's cheeks turned bright red. Fleur had to control herself from laughing out loud.

"Uhhh well I mean…Fleur…I...I," Hermione couldn't find her words. She couldn't help but to mentally cruse Fleur and her bluntness. It was making her talk like a fool. "I what, 'Ermione? I know what I want. Do you know what you want," asked Fleur.

Hermione swallowed hard, "Yes…yes I do." Fleur leaned her head closer to Hermione; their lips were only centimeters away. "Tell me what you want 'Ermione. Then I will let you know what I want," Fleur seductively said.

Hermione could feel Fleur's breath close to her. It was making her own breath jagged and she could feel her blood rushing with her hair standing. "I…I want to be with you Fleur," breathed Hermione.

Fleur licked and bit her lip, "Does this mean I can call you my girlfriend?" Fleur nudged her nose with Hermione's. "I would be disappointed if you didn't," Hermione words were heavy but true.

"Good, now do you want to know what I want," Fleur's eye's and words were still alluring. Hermione could only nod now. Fleur's seduction was working. Hermione was trying hard not to close the gap. Fleur breathed close to Hermione's lips, "I…really…want to…kiss...my girlfriend."

With that said, Fleur finally closed the gap. Hermione felt like she was high on her emotions. She and Fleur had just made their relationship official and now her lips were hungry for Fleur's. It seemed that Fleur was hungry too since her tongue and lips sucked hungrily at Hermione's and she didn't mind one bit.

Their lips kissed and their tongues rubbed, it seemed that neither wanted to stop. Hermione's hands held Fleur's face and Fleur's arms were wrapped around Hermione's waist. Finally, Hermione pulled away rapidly breathing. Fleur was too as they noticed their lips were red and swollen from their long kiss.

"Are you ok? Did I do something wrong," Hermione suddenly pulling away made Fleur think she did something wrong. "No not at all. We just need to finish breakfast and you still have work to do. I don't want to put you behind your work."

Fleur laughed lightly, "I admire your work ethic but sometimes it ruins a good time." Fleur then smiled and winked. Hermione started to laugh hard, "I hope that was a joke."

"It was. I am poking fun at you, but in a good way," smiled Fleur. She watched Hermione laugh some more. "Ok ok let's finish our food," choked Hermione.

Fleur and Hermione finished their breakfast together. As they ate they joked and talked briefly about their past experiences. Hermione talked about her past adventures with her best friends. She gave Fleur the details of what others just assume.

Fleur talked about her devious ways in her old school. Hermione was taken back at Fleur's charming but underhanded adventures. Hermione didn't say it out loud but she now understood why veela's were thought to be so cunning and cruel.

As soon as they finished breakfast Fleur stood and went back to her desk to work. Hermione cleaned up their plates but then returned to the study room to grab some parchment. "

Fleur can you please hand me some parchment? I would like to write to Ron and Harry," asked Hermione with a smile. "Of course you can," Hermione walked over to Fleur. Fleur handed her some parchment while her eyes were still reading the documents from work.

Hermione looked and smiled at Fleur. She couldn't resist leaning in and giving Fleur a soft kiss on the cheek. Fleur's smile became bright, "What was that for?"

"For looking so adorable working hard, I couldn't resist giving you a small kiss," smiled Hermione. "Can I have another," asked Fleur pouting. Hermione giggled, "Just one more."

Hermione leaned in to give Fleur another kiss on the cheek but Fleur quickly turned her head placed a lingering peck on Hermione's lips. Hermione pulled away, "We should stop before we want to go further. I don't want to distract you from your work."

Fleur let a sigh, "What a wonderful distraction." Hermione chuckled, "I know but I should also get to writing the boys. I'll be writing on the coffee table." Fleur nodded and put her attention back to work.

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down and started writing to her two best friends. First, was Harry she was letting him know things were underway and that they will soon be reunited.<p>

She sympathized with him and the situation he is in. It must be hard being away from those you love. Her letter was long but she made sure it did not give away any details of the Order's plans, especially after the encounter with Greyback.

After sealing the letter to Harry and having Onyx deliver it, Hermione got to writing to Ron. She explained to him how she was going to do some more research on horcrux's and how they should both try to think of places they could look.

She let him know she was doing just great with Fleur (actually more then great) and that they are still getting along. She failed to mention that Fleur was her girlfriend now, but Hermione didn't feel ready to tell her best friends just yet.

It was still so new to her and the idea of telling people did not suit her yet. As Hermione sealed Ron's letter and waited for Onyx to come back she took a look around the study room.

She then realized that she had not once taken a look at the books it had. So Hermione got up and decide to explore Fleur's massive book collection. Fleur smiled to herself as she saw Hermione, through the corner of her eyes, running her fingers through the books as she walked along the shelves.

Hermione was surprised to see that Fleur did not just have magical books; she also had muggle authors from all over the world. "Gerhart Hauptmann, a German writer. Vasily Trediakovsky, a Russian writer. Ralph Waldo Emerson, an American writer. William Shakespeare, an English writer. André Gide and Francois Mauriac, both French writers, but what they all have one thing in common…they are all muggles. Fleur, you have muggle literature," exclaimed Hermione.

She was shocked at the variety and amount there was. She would have never guessed Fleur liked to read muggle books.

"Oui, why so surprised," chucked Fleur as kept working. Hermione shrugged still reading the titles of the muggle books Fleur had collected.

"I never thought you would be the type to read muggle literature to be quit honest," said Hermione truthfully. "You want me to be honest too," asked Fleur still writing down notes from her work documents.

Hermione turned around to look at Fleur. She had gotten Hermione's curiosity now. "Yes, please," said Hermione her hand placed over a book on the shelf. Fleur let out a sigh, "Okay, I will be honest."

Fleur put down her pen and walked over to Hermione. Fleur stood right in front of the muggle books. She stared at them as if she was trying hard to remember something or maybe even forget.

Hermione's eyes would switch from Fleur to the books. What could possibly be so special about these books that made Fleur stare at them with such emotion, an emotion Hermione could not figure out. It seemed like mixed emotions.

Then Fleur's eyes became sad but Hermione could tell she was trying hard not to look sad. Fleur cleared her throat, "These books belong to… Léonore." Fleur swallowed hard and it didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

It was now to clear to Hermione that Fleur was trying hard to hide her sadness. Hermione got closer to Fleur but Fleur stepped back. Hermione pressed her lips but she understands that sometimes people need their space. Yet a part of Hermione could not help to feel jealous.

She had not heard much of Léonore and she was starting to think that perhaps she was more then just Fleur's best friend.

Hermione tired to fight the thought away but it came back to her. Especially because of the way Fleur seems so miserable yet cheerful when she spoke of Léonore the one time she mentioned her.

"Léonore…your best friend right," asked Hermione with some hesitation. Fleur nodded yes, she looked at the books for another moment and then turned to face Hermione.

"You see…she was muggle born. She loved books," Fleur smiled. Hermione could only return a weak smile her doubt was in the pit of her stomach. "You and she are a lot alike. Except for one thing, Léonore prefers fictional books over logical ones. She loved muggle writers, it was what she grew up reading," Fleur had turned to look at the books again.

"Fleur, are you ok," asked Hermione cautiously. Fleur did not reply she was staring at the books and her eyes would not move from them. Hermione turned to face the shelf again.

In that moment, something caught Hermione's eyes. A book, but the spine of the book had something written on it. Hermione took a closer look and to her surprise saw the name, Léonore, written on it.

Hermione reaches out and takes it from the shelf. Fleur turns and her posture immediately stiffens. "_Experience_ by Ralph Waldo Emerson," read Hermione out loud.

"Her favorite essay," said Fleur almost in a whisper. Hermione stared at Fleur for a moment. She didn't know wither she should start asking questions about Léonore, but something told Hermione that this was a sensitive subject.

So instead of asking questions Hermione opened the book and skimmed through it. As she flipped the pages over, only one thing stood out, a highlighted page. _"The only thing grief has taught me, is to know how shallow it is. That, like the all the rest, plays about the surface, and never introduces me into the reality, for contact with which, we would even pay the costly price of sons and lovers,"_ Hermione read out loud. The word lovers made her stomach sink.

"Léonore underlined this…it's so blunt and insensitive," said Hermione loudly before she could stop herself. "Non, I underlined it. I like that passage because it is so blunt," admitted Fleur. Hermione immediately turned to look at Fleur.

Hermione stared at Fleur astonished by her reply. "Why did you underline this," asked Hermione. Fleur shrugged, "It is her favorite essay and that is my favorite passage. Why not underline it?"

Hermione bit her lip. She knew Fleur was holding back information. Her mind was reeling with questions but she was trying to control it. She did not want to overreact.

Fleur had told her she is not wasting her time and that she wanted to be with her. Hermione needed to trust Fleur, but that nagging feeling inside her made it difficult not to think Léonore was just a friend.

"She is my best friend, 'Ermione. She means a lot to me. Just like Harry and Ron mean a lot to you. Leave it at that, do not push this any further," said Fleur still looking at the books. "Did you really have to underline this passage Fleur," asked Hermione.

She couldn't help it. She needed some answers. She couldn't leave it just at that. Fleur then turned around and got the book from Hermione's hand and placed back on the shelf.

"Oui, I really did have to underline it. If you must know, that passage means something to me. I will not explain why. You must learn to trust me! Especially since I have done nothing wrong except underline a passage from my best friends favorite essay!"

It was apparent that Fleur was both irritated and angry. Hermione's mouth was slightly opened from the shock of Fleur's outburst.

Fleur then walked away and sat on the couch. She buried her face into hands while taking deep breaths. Hermione walks over to the couch and stands over Fleur, "Why are you getting all defensive? You didn't have to loose your patience with me that quickly. I didn't do that to you Fleur!"

Fleur takes one last deep breath and removes her hands from her face. "Your right, 'Ermione. I am sorry for that but drop the subject of Léonore," Fleur's last words were stern and serious.

Hermione could see Fleur was being stressed out over the subject and how much she really didn't want to speak of Léonore. Although she still had loads of questions reeling in her head she decided to drop the subject.

"Maybe someday I could meet Léonore. She is muggle born, like me. She also apparently likes books, like me. It would be nice to talk to somebody like that," smiled Hermione as she placed a supportive hand on Fleur's thigh.

Fleur smiled jadedly, "I would love that." Fleur then stood up form the couch and Hermione did the same. "I must get back to work," Fleur pecked Hermione on the lips and walked back to the desk.

Just then an owl came swooping into the room. It was an owl from The Daily Prophet. Hermione picked up, "It's here rather late."

Fleur looked up from her desk, "It tends to happen sometimes. Come let me see it too." As Hermione walked over to Fleur she read the title out loud, "_Another Muggle Family Murdered, Family tied to Muggle Born Wizard. _

That's horrible!" Hermione put the newspaper on the desk. Fleur quickly picked it up and skimmed through it, "It is disgusting!" Fleur's face became upset.

Hermione observed Fleur. "Those damn Death Eaters! They make me sick," Fleur was really starting to look angry.

"Fleur…claim down. You know this is part of the war. This is why we are fighting," Hermione placed a hand on Fleur's shoulder. "It is just that….," Fleur stayed quiet. "It is just what," asked Hermione compassionately.

Fleur took a deep breath, "Two of the most talented witches. I know you and Léonore are muggle born. Yet these people think they are superior because of blood status. It really gets under my skin."

Hermione could tell that Fleur was trying to control her anger. "Is this why you went after Greyback the way you did yesterday," asked Hermione quietly. Fleur stayed quiet for a while, "We all have our reasons for fighting in the war."

Hermione turned Fleur's chair around to face her, "So tell me your reason for joining the Order and fighting in this war. It was quite random, please I am in a relationship with you now. Let me in Fleur. It doesn't have to be right away but at least little by little. I want some explanation to what happened last night. Why did you go after Greyback the way you did?" Hermione's eyes were pleading Fleur.

"Ma belle, your reason for joining this war was because of your loyalty and love to Harry, both you and Ron did. I join this war for mine, Léonore. This war is not just against Harry but those who He Who Must Not Be Named deems as enemies," Fleur voice was gloomy but truthful.

Hermione could not stand to see Fleur so poignant and heart broken even. "Fleur, it's not just about Harry for me but about justice and the greater good, but yes I do care about Harry," Hermione replied.

"Léonore has been my greatest friend. She is like a sister to me. She has made me into a better witch and person. She is the only one other then Gabrielle who knows me inside and out. I fight for her. I fight for the safety of my little sister and parents. I will do whatever possible to ensure that. If that means taken out one Death Eater at a time, then I shall do it. Greyback is a horrible person. I do not pity the person who will kill me or the ones I love if given the chance," Fleur's face became serious at the name of the Death Eater.

"You just seemed so angry, it scared me to be honest," Hermione kneeled in front of Fleur and looked into her deep blue eyes. "I will not be able to hide from you forever, ma belle. Everything always comes into the light even secrets. You will eventually discover the source of my sorrow and anger. But for now this is my problem. You have greater things to worry about," Fleur bit her lip, her eyes were sincere.

"For now," replied Hermione. Fleur nodded taking in a deep breath.

Fleur took one of Hermione's hands and kissed it, "Thank you, ma belle, for understanding. Now I must really get back to work." Hermione chuckled and nodded.

She was about to leave the room when Fleur called out to her. "Oh and by the way. Bill, Fred, and George are coming to visit tomorrow." Hermione stopped turned to look at Fleur.

Fleur only shrugged and gave Hermione the "I'm sorry but it was out of my hands" look. Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes, "That should be fun."


	6. Chapter 6: The Guests

**Chapter 6: The Guests and Breakfast **

Hermione was seating in the study room. She had a stack's of books all over the desk and some were open next to the book she was already reading. She needed to do more research on horcruxes so that she may be more prepared for when Harry, Ron, and herself would have to leave, find, and destroy the horcruxes.

She let a sigh, she was tired. She had gotten up early to read and her back was starting to hurt. Hermione twisted her back to the left and heard a POP sound. She repeated this with the other side. She leaned back on the chair and closed her eyes.

Not only for her rest her eyes, but she couldn't deny that she was also taking an emotional break. The horcruxes were not necessarily the only cause of her deciding to do some research early in the morning.

Yesterday was the first fight Fleur and Hermione had as a couple and not to mention a fresh couple. This was Hermione's first relationship ever. It worried her that they had already had a fight so soon.

She needed a mental break and books had always provided her a sanctuary ever since she was a child. Perhaps Hermione was overacting, besides they had, in a unique way, resolved the problem.

She couldn't help but to ask herself the question; did they really solve the problem? Could she wait for Fleur to let her in completely? They were at war there shouldn't be any waiting there should be doing, thought Hermione. She shook her head; they haven't even had a real date yet.

Everything happened so quickly it seemed that there was no time for true romance. It is a war, thought Hermione as her answer. Her stomach turned, she did not want to feel like she was starting to doubt their relationship but the questions kept coming.

We're they moving too quickly? She couldn't help it. Hermione is an analytical person she can't help asking questions. There was one thing she was truly sure of and that was she very much liked waking up in the morning next to Fleur.

She liked the feel of Fleur's arms around her waist holding her tight. It was hard for her to get up in the morning because she wanted so badly to stay in her arms and feel that safety…that comfort.

But she knew better and she had to take some time to think and now here she was thinking. The feeling was uncomfortable but it was necessary.

Hermione decided that she will allow time to answer her questions. There was not much of it, but she liked Fleur too much not to at least give her the little time they had to have a real relationship. A real relationship meaning no holding back, they would put themselves out there for each other and maybe just maybe even fall in love in the process.

She let out a sigh and turned her attention back to her book. A few minutes later she heard foot steps coming down the stairs. Fleur popped her head inside the room and smiled.

"I am going to make breakfast for when the boys get here. You want some?" Hermione looked up from her book and smiled back. "Sure why not." Her girlfriend walked inside the room and sat on the desk.

"I missed waking up to you this morning, belle." "I'm sorry I just have some important reading to do." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and gave Fleur a weary look.

"It is alright. I understand." Her girlfriend leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and walked off to the kitchen.

Fleur knew she was working on things for Harry but Hermione found herself being a bit disappointed. She wanted her new girlfriend to ask her questions of what she was doing. She knows it is dangers. She just wanted her to show more interest in her safety. Hermione shook her head. Maybe she was over analyzing everything again.

The smell of food came into the room. The hunger Hermione was trying to ignore finally caught up to her. She let out a small groan. The words in the book were getting harder to read.

She closed the book and closed her eyes. It was an effort to try to and control the growling her stomach was causing but she no longer could control it with the smell of food lingering in the room.

She let out a loud groan of frustration and let her head dropped to the desk. Not even the smartest witch of the wizarding world could escape hungers grip. After a moment she got up from the desk and headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Fleur was humming to herself while cooking over the stove. She still had on her pajamas. It was t-shirt and the same short shorts Hermione couldn't help but to admire. She looked down at herself she had on her pajamas too.<p>

She was going to quickly sneak away from the kitchen to go take a shower but then her stomach made a loud groan. So loud that it was enough to make Fleur turn. "I think you are hungry," Fleur chuckled. "Just a little," Hermione decided to add to the humor.

The cook turned around and gave her a smile. "What ever you say," Fleur smirked and turned around to continue cooking. Hermione walked over to the counter next to the stove and pulled some cookies from the cookie jar. She leaned against it and watched Fleur cook for a moment.

"Do not spoil your appetite. You need real food." "Yes mother," laughed Hermione. This comment earned her an eye brow raise but it did not last very long. It was an over used comment but still funny.

The pair giggled for a moment but as soon as the moment passed the room grew silent. All that could be heard was Fleur's food sizzling in her pans. Hermione stared for another moment.

Her mind was racing with so many thoughts she couldn't even keep up with them. "I'm going to take a quick shower," she informed Fleur. She nodded in response. But before she got out of the door way Fleur called out to her.

"Is everything alright?" She stopped dead in tracks and turned around to face her girlfriend. The pair turned around to face each other. Fleur walked over to her and put Hermione's hands into her own.

"What is wrong," she asked again. Hermione stared into those deep blue eyes filled with concern and worry but behind all that there was a look of great care. She cared and the care was being directed to her. Hermione smiled and pulled Fleur into an embrace.

At first she was startled but she wrapped her arms around her shorter girlfriend. "What is all this about," Fleur asked. "Nothing, I'm sorry I am acting weird." Fleur leaned her head against Hermione's.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I am just making sure your okay, ma belle." Hermione nodded her response, yes. After another lingering moment she pulled away, "I really should take a shower before our guest come and you shouldn't let our food burn." They both giggled at this remark.

"Okay 'Ermione," replied the cook. Before pulling away Fleur placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead. She looked up at her blonde girlfriend and gave her a wide smile then placed a quick kiss on the lips before running off to shower. They wouldn't have gotten anything done if she would linger the kiss.

After her shower Hermione put on her long sleeved shirt, sweater, and jeans then headed back to the kitchen but she was surprised to hear laughing coming from the kitchen.

Hermione walked faster to see who the obviously deeper laugh was coming from. She recognized Fleur's but who was the man with her? As she walked into the kitchen the laughter became louder but started to fade as she walked inside.

"I see you are done with your shower," Fleur was still chuckling. Hermione nodded and turned to look who the man was. The red hair and tall figure gave her the answer almost immediately.

"Hello Bill," she said happy to see another familiar face in the house. "Hello Hermione!" Bill got up from his seat and greeted her with a big hug. She hugged him back. "I wasn't expecting you so early, Bill." She pulled away from the hug.

"I was not either," remarked Fleur eyeing Bill. Bill let out a small chuckle, "She is just mad I came early without giving her the chance to shower." Both Hermione and Bill laughed but Fleur stayed silent eyeing the pair. After the laughter finally stopped Bill answered the question. "I came a little early to speak with Fleur."

"Oh?" Hermione looked at Bill with a curious look. She was wondering why he would want to come earlier then the twins to speak to Fleur and if he already knew about her and Fleur's relationship.

She didn't know how she would feel if Fleur did tell him about the two of them. She hasn't wondered that far off since they had been so sheltered off lately.

Should she mad or relieved? She looked over to Fleur and realized she was staring at her. She gave Hermione a small smile. She returned it. Fleur knew what she was thinking of and probably wondering which one she would chose to react too, anger or relief. That smile was all Hermione needed, to know that Fleur had indeed told Bill about their relationship.

Bill noticing the silent conversation both girls were having decided to speak up, "Well, we just placed a warming charm on the food. We are just waiting for the twins to arrive."

Both girls turned to look at Bill. "Right," said Hermione taking a seat next to Bill. "I should take a shower. Before they arrive," Fleur gave one last look at Hermione and walked out of the kitchen.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Hermione? Fleur and I made some while you were getting ready," Bill got up from his seat to pick up the teapot. "Thank you." Bill poured her some tea but remained standing.

"So Hermione tell me how you've been." "She told you didn't she?" Bill was taken aback by the question but retained his posture.

"I am her best friend-"

"That is not an excuse," she was now scowling at Bill. He took a sip of his tea, "Please Hermione let me finish."

She rolled her eyes but nodded for him to go on. "I am her best friend. You may not have realized this but Fleur does not have many friends here. Her life is in France, Hermione. She barely has had time to make one here in England. I'm her only true friend besides you now. You mustn't get mad at her. I'm the only one she has to tell at the moment. Isn't it her right to be able to tell those she is closest too? Just as much as it is your right?"

Hermione closed her eyes. She knew he had a point. "So she hasn't told anyone else," she asked. Bill nodded no, "She thinks you are the one to choose wither or not you want to tell the others, especially Harry and Ron. She understands that my family is like a second family to you." "They are," replied Hermione.

"Then please avoid an unnecessary fight," Bill took another sip of his tea. All Hermione could do was stare down at her own, "right."

"She cares about you a lot. I can't deny I doubted her at first since it was such a short amount time that all this happened. I thought she was just lonely. But she has proven me wrong. Just the way she looks at you says so much. I know she seems distant but she's going through a lot and she hasn't had the time to deal with what she has to deal with."

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?" Bill rubbed his forehead, "Don't worry about it. Fleur will open up to you when she is ready. You can't push her to do things or else she'll just push you back harder."

She suddenly did a sharp to turn to look at Bill. "Is something wrong Bill? Should I be worried?" "Don't over analyze it, Hermione. Just be patient." She nodded, "For her…of course."

Just then the pair heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Fleur walked in and the pair fell silent. "Did I miss something? Why is it so quiet in here," asked Fleur looking at the two.

"Nonsense," replied Bill. "We were just wondering where the twins could be. Weren't we Hermione?" She nodded yes as she turned to look at Fleur. Fleur raised her eyebrow at the two and looked at them suspiciously.

"I thought they would be here by now," she said. "No, but let me find out where they are," Bill walked out of the room without missing another moment.

Fleur turned to Hermione, "Please, do not be mad but you have to understand-"

"I'm not mad Fleur." Her face expression changed from a serious one to one of confusion.

"Really," she couldn't even hide the tune of amazement from her voice.

"Yes really. I get it; he is your best friend. You have every right to tell him about us. You can wipe that silly look from your face now."

Fleur's eyes were almost falling out of her sockets. "I'm sorry but I was sure you would be angry after the scowling I received when I walked out."

Hermione couldn't help but to think as Fleur as an adorable little girl who just saved herself from a mean scolding. She got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's arms, "I was mad at first but Bill made me see that I shouldn't be. He is a great guy."

Fleur let out a small laugh and leaned her head against Hermione's. "He is. Please remind me to thank him for saving me from a scolding." Hermione pulled away from her to give her a playful punch on the arm. "Keep it up and you will."

The two shared a laugh together. "You know, I've been thinking," said Hermione seating back down on her seat.

"Oui?."

"I feel like we should also tell the twins." Fleur almost lost her balance at hearing the words but quickly regained it to look at her.

"What? I'm in a good mood and besides Bill took it quite will. The twins are much more liberal then he is. Let's start with those who are easiest to tell," she bit into a piece of toast as she finished.

Fleur's mouth was half open. She couldn't believe her girlfriend had just said that. "What? You don't think it's a good idea," asked Hermione with a hint of fear in her eyes. Fleur quickly walked over to her and placed a long kiss on her lips.

"It is an excellent idea," she exclaimed as she pulled from the kiss and cupped Hermione's face in both her hands. The pair smiled widely at each other.

"I'm glad you think so Fleur," said Hermione.

Bill walked back into the kitchen. "Aww well isn't that cute." The two pulled away immediately.

"You don't have to stop because of me," chuckled Bill.

"Thank you for ruining the moment Bill," Fleur rolled her eyes at him. Just as Bill was about to comment there was a loud bang.

The twins had finally arrived. "Just in time," commented Hermione. Bill laughed and she couldn't help but laugh with him too. Fleur shook her head at the two.

"What is all this laughing about?" Fred popped his head into the kitchen.

"Yeah there shouldn't be laughing without us causing it," George walked into the kitchen.

"Hello guys," Hermione went over to greet the twins. "Hello Fleur," George smiled widely at her and gave her a wink. Hermione felt her stomach turn.

"Looking good as always," Fred winked this time.

"Boys, boys, you flatter me too much," giggled Fleur.

"You got that right," murmured Hermione under breath. Only Bill caught what she said.

"How about we start eating? I'm sure we are all hungry by now," suggested Bill. Everyone agreed. Bill and Fleur brought the food into the kitchen. While Hermione and the twins made the table. They all took their seats. Bill decided to sit at the head of the table. While the couple sat across from the twins. Hermione was feeling a bit over protective at the moment.

"Well then, should we all dig in," asked Bill.

"Of course we should," Fred was already ready with his fork. They all grabbed a plate and helped themselves to some food. It seemed as if Fred and George were the hungriest. They were eating as if they hadn't had something to eat in ages.

Hermione now knew where Ron got his table manners from.

"Easy there guys. Have you not been fed in weeks," asked Fleur with a bit of discomfort. Hermione then realized that Fleur was still a woman of elegance and that she, like her, hated horrifying table manners.

"Well, with the wedding going on and all. Mum has been busy," Fred's mouth was full as he said this.

"Yea, which means she hardly has time to make good food," George mouth also full as he spoke. At this point the couples expression must have had shown their repugnance because Bill finally had to say something, "Guys learn some manners and eat with your mouth close; especially when you're eating with ladies at the table." The pair looked at Bill then at each other shrugged and kept eating.

"So it's been busy at the Burrow? How is my cousin, excited I presume," Fleur decide to just continue the conversation.

"And bossy," added Fred.

"She already sounds like she is related to Fleur," giggled Hermione. Everyone laughed except Fleur. She gave Hermione a little punch on the thigh. She shrugged and smiled.

This made the pair gaze at each other for a moment. In that moment Fleur took her girlfriends hand and laced their fingers together under the table. Hermione fought back a blush but decide this is a prefect moment to be honest.

"Fred? George? I have something to tell you," began Hermione. The twins looked up from their plates. "What is it," they asked in unison.

Hermione shifted in her sit. Fleur could sense her uneasiness. She took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She then started to circle her hand with her thumb to help with the nerves and show her support.

Hermione gave a weak smile and took a deep breath, "Well, you see…something has happened." The twins raised their eyebrows at her.

She cleared her throat, "It happened unexpectedly…and I have no clue how you two are going to take this news…but one can hope that you well react in a positive way."

The twins looked at each other then back at Hermione, "Alright then. Come out with it," said Fred leaning further onto the table with a curious expression. George mirrored his actions.

Hermione froze for a moment. Her tongue all of a sudden became a knot. Her nerves were betraying her but she knew if she could do it now it would come much easier telling others. Besides the more people who supported her relationship the more she had to protect her.

She was almost certain the twins would support her but this was all new to her. She couldn't help but to feel nervous. She was almost jealous of Fleur who had obviously been comfortable with her self for a while now.

Confident Fleur, what she use to hate about her is now what she envied most about her and longed for it more then ever in this very moment. She then realized Fleur was still tracing gentle circles on her hand.

She understood Hermione's need for her support. She understood she was more confident and she was letting Hermione know she was not only confident but patient too. Hermione took another deep breath and continued.

"See…I…well….um…me and…Fleur are…together," Hermione could feel her cheeks turning bright red. She hanged her head in embarrassment. As she did she gave a glance at Fleur and she was obviously trying to hold back a laugh.

It all seemed too adorable and charming that she couldn't help it. Just as Hermione was about to scowl at her, she realized the twins hadn't said anything. She quickly raised head in a panic but when she got a good look at the twins she was puzzled.

They had a wide eyed stare and their mouths were hanging open. Hermione looked at them strangely but quickly lost her patience.

"Why are you both looking at me like that," exclaimed Hermione earning them her infamous scowl. It was then that Fleur and Bill could no longer hold it in anymore. They pair broke out laughing.

"What's so funny," Hermione sounded more irradiated and her scowl worsened as the two best friends laughed. But it was as if they hadn't heard her speak.

The two were too busy looking at the twins and wiping their eyes of tears from laughing so hard. Hermione looked at them with disbelief and anger. She didn't understand what was going on. She hated not understanding.

"Bloody hell Hermione," George finally spoke.

"You got yourself a hotter girlfriend then any of us guys here ever had," finished Fred. "Our Hermione is snogging Fleur Delacour," exclaimed George his face still wide eyed. "Job well done Hermione," nodded Fred while making a goofy grin.

Hermione felt her scowl quickly fade away and her face become red hot.

"She's blushing," pointed out Bill making the rest of the Weasley's chuckle. Fleur took Hermione's hand again into her own and interlaced fingers, Hermione's frustration had made her let go of her hand, "It is adorable."

Hermione gave Fleur a shy smile in which Fleur returned with a wide grin. She then turned her attention back to the twins who were still very much staring at them.

"Boys," started Fleur. The two finally snapped out of their daze.

"If you do not mind lets keep this relationship between us only. Hermione may still not be ready to tell the others. We should all respect that." The brothers nodded in agreement. "Thank you," whispered Hermione to her girlfriend. Who responded by tightening her hand, her way of saying "you're welcome."

The twin's faces were still in awe.

"Bloody hell, I just realized Fleur is no longer available," said Fred who actually seemed to be a bit disappointed.

"What," responded Hermione. She could feel her scowl coming on again.

"These lunatics actually thought they had a chance with Fleur," answered Bill. Hermione could feel jealously forming inside of her stomach. She could also feel her temper rising. Fleur noticed this immediately and quickly responded to the situation.

"In all honesty, neither of you had a chance," Fleur shrugged and smiled at the brothers. "But I am flattered. I really do mean it." Hermione could feel her scowl subsided as the twins nodded their heads accepting what Fleur had just told them.

"We'll be meeting your other family members soon enough anyhow," George raised his glass and Fred followed.

"I am sure there are other lookers like you," winked Fred playfully.

"But we do support the two of you," added Bill doing the same with his glass.

"And to show our support and approval we should all go out tonight and have a grand time," exclaimed Fred while rising his glass in the air.

"That would be excellent," Fleur's smile became wider and raised her glass too.

"Then it's settled," the twins said in unison.

"Great," exclaimed Bill.

"I'm I the only one here who is not insane? Have you all forgotten that we are at war and it is extremely dangerous for all of us right now," asked Hermione eying everyone with disapproval.

"Ma belle, this does not mean we should be confined to this house. I am tired of this place. Are you not tired of it either? Let us enjoy our friends company and let them show their support to us. It is one night. I promise we will be careful but I am scared I am going to loose my sanity if I have to spend another whole day in this house," Fleur took a deep breath and looked at Hermione with hopeful eyes.

She looked around the table it looked as if everyone was pleading her with their eyes. Hermione took her glass into her hand and raised it, "alright". Everyone cheered and raised their glasses once again.

"To Hermione and Fleur," said the twins and everyone took a swig of their orange juice. As soon as they finished they all broke out laughing. They all looked ridiculous toasting with a glass of orange juice.


End file.
